Touched by an Angel
by Azar443
Summary: The BAU encounters a case where all a boy wants to do is protect his little sister from the cruelties of the world. Case-fic. Hotch/Prentiss
1. Chapter 1

_New case fic! This story, as shown in this first chapter, while_ _IS about Hotch/Prentiss,__ touches on individuals with Down syndrome, as well as their families. I'm no expert on Down syndrome, but my cousin has it, and I love her to bits and could never imagine NOT loving her. I'm sorry if there are any inaccuracies regarding Down syndrome, there is absolutely no disrespect intended and I welcome any corrections or feedback whatsoever. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

Emily Prentiss chewed her lip as she stood outside of her supervisor's office, hand half raised to knock on his door. Letting out a soft sigh, she rapped on the door three times and was greeted by an absent-minded 'come in'.

Slipping through the crack of the door, she raised her brow as she was greeted by the sight of Aaron Hotchner with his nose buried in a case file. She rolled her eyes and made her way behind the stoic man, kneading his stiff shoulders gently. "Aaron, you were supposed to meet me 15 minutes ago."

Hotch groaned a little at her comforting touch, leaning back to better allow her access to his broad shoulders. "Damn, I forgot. I'm sorry Emily; I was just reviewing our last case." He directed a small smile towards his subordinate, and most recently, his lover. "Tell you what, after we've gone to see your cousin, we'll make a quick stop at the ice cream parlor your love so much, to make up for my tardiness. Deal?"

He laughed when an almost frenzied look entered the brunette agent's eyes at the mention of ice cream. In the four months they had been dating, Hotch learned about Emily's sweet tooth, especially her love for chocolate. How she managed to maintain her slim figure was beyond him.

Emily grinned and dropped a quick kiss on his cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "Come on! Grab your coat; I want to make sure they still have the flavor I want." Leaving Hotch's office, the duo was relieved to see that the bullpen was empty, seeing as no one knew they were together. Yet. Although Emily was sure Dave knew; was there _anything_ the veteran didn't know?

It was a Monday afternoon, just after 5pm and everyone had taken advantage of the fact that there had been no case the entire day to skedaddle and blow off some steam. Emily shuddered, details of their previous case flashing into her mind. Images of the slaughtered men and women would haunt the team's mind for time to come; no amount of compartmentalizing would ever make it better.

She was brought out of her reverie when her lover shook her arm concernedly, the question clear in his brown eyes. She hadn't realized that at some point during her musings, they had reached Hotch's SUV. "You all right? You looked like you drifted off somewhere." Emily shrugged and leaned closer against him, reveling in his warmth as they made their way to the car. "Just thinking about the last case. I wonder how the victims' families will cope."

He frowned, catching her smaller hand in his, "You _do_ know we couldn't have done any more to save the earlier victims don't you? They were as good as dead the moment the unsub caught them." She squeezed his hand a little as she grimaced, "I know, I just wished we didn't have to be the ones to tell the families that their children or spouses or parents were gone. I wish we could have given them some good news."

Hotch, never one for words, just gathered her close for a moment as he kissed her dark head before letting go. The entire journey was silent, save for the soft blaring of the radio playing some mid-tempo country song. Emily smiled, curling her fingers within Hotch's rougher ones, her smile growing when her lover rewarded her with a rare dimpled grin.

They finally reached their destination, the Down Syndrome Clinic just in the DC area which was operated by the Children's National Medical Center. They were greeted by Gertha, one of the staff who knew Emily from her frequent visits to the center. The older woman greeted the brunette with a warm hug and the latter was amused when Hotch was pulled into a firm hug by the kindly woman, his face contorted in a mixture of slight horror and amusement. "Ms. Prentiss, it's great to see you again. Leigh's inside and her mother's just been by to see her. They're both waiting for you, come in."

Emily was slightly apprehensive about Hotch's first meeting with her cousin. Leigh Daniels, her cousin from her father's side of the family, suffered from Down syndrome. Emily had known the 6 year old ever since the child was born, and Aunt Grace, her mother was about the only family from both sides that she actually got along with. After moving back to America with her father and due to her father's frequent absences, she had stayed with Grace Daniels (nee Prentiss) for the majority of her teenage years.

Leigh was a beautiful child with chin-length chestnut hair and the most piercing blue eyes that were set slightly further apart than average. Like most individuals suffering from Down syndrome, she had a rather flat nasal bridge and a pink tongue that protruded from her mouth at times. Emily thought she had never seen any child more heartbreakingly beautiful and she knew, as she saw her aunt Grace embrace her only daughter, that Leigh was her angel and Grace would never, _ever_ regret having her.

Emily smiled as her aunt caught sight of her and led Leigh over to where she and Hotch were standing. After kissing her aunt on the cheek, she bent down to hug her fragile cousin, painfully aware of the thin body that failed to fully absorb the nutrients she needed to grow. "Hey Leigh, how's my favourite cousin today?"

The younger child, one of the more unfortunate ones inflicted with Down syndrome whose speech was severely impeded, emitted a happy sound at the sight of the older woman even as she flailed her arms around excitedly. Emily swallowed thickly as she rubbed the child's back soothingly and Hotch looked on tenderly as the woman he loved whispered comforting nothings into her cousin's ears.

Finally disentangling herself from Leigh, Emily stood with her hand still within Leigh's surprisingly strong grip. She smiled, "Aaron, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Leigh. Leigh, baby, this is a very, very good friend of mine. Can you shake his hand sweetheart?" Gently leading Leigh's bony hand towards Hotch, Emily's heart melted when the stoic man bent down to the child's eye level and enveloped her small hand within his.

Hotch regarded the child before him seriously, a twinkle in his eyes. He shook her hand softly, gratified when he felt her hand squeeze his with strength that belied her size. "Hello Leigh, it's very lovely to meet you. Emily's told me so much about you, and I want you to know just how brave you are." He brushed the child's hair back from her face, surprised at the piercing clarity in her eyes as he realized what a bright mind lay behind the fragile body. "Your mother must be so proud of you."

Grace, tears pooling in her eyes, leaned closer towards her niece. "He's a very sweet man, Emily. How long have you been dating?" The younger woman blushed, "Aunt Grace, can't this wait till later?" Grace snorted, "Emily, darling, Lord knows how long I've been waiting for a man good enough for you to sweep you of your feet. I just want to know if he's good to you."

The two women studied the man and child interacting silently and Emily smiled at how, even with a child he's just met, Hotch's fatherly insticnts seemed to take over. She thought of Jack, waiting at home for him, of the wonderful times the trio had spent together, as a family. She replied her aunt softly, "He's more than good to me Aunt, he loves me and I couldn't ask for a better man to love."

Gertha, who had earlier disappeared to her office, materialized just beside Grace, her face somber. "Grace, the hospital's called. They said there's a spot open for the surgery by the end of the week." Emily started; _surgery_? Touching her aunt's elbow, her brow furrowed in concern. "Aunt Grace, what surgery? What's wrong with Leigh?"

Hotch, having overheard the conversation, smoothed Leigh's hair back once more before standing up, making sure not to let go of the child. "Is everything all right?"

Grace bit her lip, clearly hesitant to divulge her secret. "Gertha, do you mind taking Leigh to the playroom? I need to speak with my niece for a moment." The caretaker, clearly sensing the sudden tension, nodded and shot a sympathetic smile towards Leigh's mother even as she gently but firmly pried the child's hand away from Hotch's, "Come now pet, let's leave the grown-ups to talk."

The trio remained silent, and Hotch moved closer towards his love, hand placed on the small of her back to give her support. He wasn't sure he liked her aunt's hesitation; in his experience it never bode well.

Emily, growing impatient, repeated her question though she was careful to keep her voice even. Her agitation and sudden fear wouldn't help her aunt. "Aunt Grace, what's going on?"

The older woman sighed, taking her niece's hand in hers. "Emily, sweetheart, the doctors found out that there's a hole in the wall of Leigh's heart, and she needs to undergo surgery to close the hole."

The brunette agent was floored, and she subconsciously sought out the comfort of the man beside her, who enveloped her within his strong frame. "_What?_ When did you find out? I thought the doctors said she was all right!" Hotch rubbed her back comfortingly, worry for Leigh clear on his furrowed brows.

Grace winced and reached out for her niece, "Emily, please. You know I'd never hide these things from you, but I didn't want to worry you necessarily. The doctors called me last week after Leigh's checkup to let me know there was a moderate sized hole in her heart; they didn't even know whether surgery was needed just then."

Emily gripped Grace's weathered hands, wondering at the new lines on her aunt's face. She seemed to have aged overnight. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled; I was just so worried and I-" She took a deep breath and Hotch kissed her temple, "Breathe, Emily, breathe."

Shooting a grateful look towards him, she hugged her aunt, "Does Daddy know about this?" Sebastian Prentiss loved his niece and Emily knew her father would be worried too if he knew. Grace nodded, "I just told him last night; he insisted on footing the medical bill, the stubborn man." Shaking her head, she smiled at the brunette who rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised he didn't call me to let me know. You know how much he dotes on Leigh, he won't take no for an answer Aunt. So Leigh'll be undergoing surgery this weekend?"

"Yes, hopefully it won't be a risky operation, and the doctors are fairly sure she'll be fine." Emily nodded, fears slightly assuaged. Lord only knew just how special Leigh was; to her mother and to everyone. "Do you need me to be there?"

Grace smiled and patted her hand maternally, "Only if you're available on that day dear. Although, you being there would be a great comfort if I didn't have to sit in the waiting room by myself. Your father said he'd try to stop by if he was back home by then, I think he said something about Uzbekistan?"

Hotch's phone rang then, and he excused himself to answer it. Emily bit her lip when she caught sight of the caller ID. As much as she loved Jennifer Jareau, phone calls from her weren't always good news. A touch on her elbow brought her back to reality and she turned to see her aunt smiling. "Work?"

Emily shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'll do my best to be there but I can't make any promises. Let me know when she's scheduled?" Grace nodded, "I'll call you as soon as I find out." Hotch returned then, face grim. His lover frowned, "What's wrong? Do we have to leave?"

He shook his head, hand slipping around her waist, "No, we have a case, but it's local. We'll head up to the state police department tomorrow." She leaned into him, cuddling closer into his firm chest, the both of them forgetting the presence of Grace.

Said woman just smiled at the obvious affection the two had for each other. She was glad her niece had found someone who loved her as much as this man did. Clearing her throat, she laughed a little as the duo startled and for all their age, looked like children who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Ignoring the blush spreading like wildfire on Emily's pale cheeks, she patted her niece's hands once more, "As lovely as it was chatting with the two of you, I have to get Leigh home. I'll call you once I have the information Emily."

Emily gave her aunt a last hug and a kiss on her cheek. "It was great seeing you Aunt Grace. Say goodbye to Leigh for me will you?" Hotch shook the older woman's hand, "It was lovely meeting you ma'am." Grace burst out in laughter and kissed his cheek, "Oh look at you, don't ma'am me, Mr. Hotchner. Call me Grace, and it was a pleasure." He grinned, dimples making their appearance. "Only if you call me Aaron, Grace."

The two agents left the center and headed back to the car. Emily turned to Hotch, a wide smile on her face. "Step on it Hotchner, I'm going to get me some ice cream!" The man rolled his eyes and started the car, "Yes oh great Mistress. Your wish is my command."

A resounding _'ow!'_ sounded throughout the car, "Watch it Mister. Let's see what Jack has to say when you go home without his, and _mine_, favorite flavor." She laughed at the pout on his face, "That's a low blow Prentiss, bringing my son into this." Emily smirked and sneaked a kiss, "Oh, you know I love you Aaron, I just happen to crave my ice cream more right now."

Hotch smiled and squeezed her hand, speeding off to the ice cream parlor. "One chocolate ice cream, coming right up."

* * *

_A.N: My cousin had a hole in her heart when she was around the same age; I understand that these are often found at a younger age, and she did undergo corrective surgery as well. The character of Leigh Daniels and her condition is very much based on her; her courage and intelligence is very much real. I've often thought that those Down syndrome are as intelligent as we are, and I hope I conveyed the fact all right. Again, correct me on any inconsistencies or incorrect information! Cheers! Reviews are absolutely lovely and would totally make my day. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aww, only one review, but that's all right. Thanks to MH96 for reviewing. Hope you guys enjoy and review this chapter._

* * *

Derek strolled into the conference room to find everyone assembled there, with JJ efficiently handing out folders for their newest case. Dropping his bag in his customary seat next to Reid, he flipped the file open as he read through the basic details. The ganglier man next to him was leaning back against his seat, a contemplative look in his bright eyes. No doubt Reid already had the entire case memorized.

JJ, noting the absence of empty seats, proceeded to highlight the important details. "State PD found 4 bodies within the immediate area of DC, all female, white and within the age range of 17 to 18." She clicked on the remote, bringing up the battered body of a victim. "The first victim, Selina Camden, was killed approximately a year ago and her body was found just a few days later. The second and third victims were killed subsequently 6 and 3 months later. Angeline Gothman and Carrie White, both 17 years old. The final victim was found just over a little a month ago; she was reported missing just a few days before her body was found."

Reid squinted at the screen, "How were they killed?" The screen shifted again, this time showing the damage done to the body. "COD was multiple stab wounds to the body, but the girls were also found with heavy bruising on their faces."

Emily looked up, "It says here that all girls were found at the same dumping site?"

JJ nodded, "All the victims were found buried near a river in a secluded area."

"Could indicate some amount of guilt, if he's taking the time and effort to dig a grave for these girls." Morgan noted, "But he's confident enough to revisit that dumping site again and again, he's not afraid of being caught." Reid shrugged, "I'd say he was familiar enough with the area to know that it was secluded enough that no one would randomly stumble on him burying the victims."

Hotch's face remained impassive as his eyes searched for the link between the girls. "All the girls attended high schools in close proximity, and each one of them was the head cheerleader for their schools." Emily shrugged, dark hair falling off her shoulders, "Could be a pattern, maybe the unsub was rejected by a cheerleader. He has a pretty specific type too; blonde, blue eyed and athletic."

Derek frowned, "Seems like there was a lot of rage there. It's definitely overkill. This unsub didn't just stop when the girls were dead, he went on stabbing them till _he_ felt satisfied. The bruising also indicates strength; maybe he hated the way they looked?"

"Could be, but I think there's something more." Dave waved his hand towards the pictures of the victims. "All the victims were beautiful and young, and my guess is that these were the popular ones in the school. Maybe the unsub defaced them because he wanted to take that beauty away from them, to humiliate them."

Hotch nodded, the preliminary profile was starting to form. "Garcia, I want you to run background checks on all four victims, see if anything from their lives intersect." The brightly dressed woman was already standing and leaving the room, "You got it boss man. I'll call as soon as anything catches the brilliant minds of my babies. Toodles!"

The others started gathering their files and heading out, JJ speaking with the chief officer to call ahead of their arrival. Emily lingered behind for Hotch, brushing her hand against his discreetly. Dave, ever the gossip, smirked triumphantly at the little act as he strolled off behind the others. He'd let the two have their peace for the moment.

* * *

Chief Carson Bors stood outside the precinct as 2 black SUVs pulled up. JJ was the first to greet him, grasping his hand in a firm handshake. "Chief Bors, Agent Jareau; we spoke on the phone earlier. These are SSAs Hotchner, Prentiss, Rossi, Morgan and Dr Reid." The chief shook each their hands in turn, "Appreciate you guys coming over. This case has just gotten a hell lot more complicated."

Hotch's scowl turned even darker, "What do you mean, _complicated_?"

Bors sighed and led them in, "There's been a new victim."

Emily's brows rose as she met the curious stares of her team mates, "We weren't notified about that. Has the body been found?"

"No, but another girl's been reported missing." The chief grimaced, "It's the mayor's daughter."

Reid piped up, "Are we even sure if the same unsub, or that she was even abducted?" Bors shrugged as he opened the door to the room allocated for the BAU, "M.O's consistent with the previous victims. She disappeared two nights ago during a party of some sorts at school, and she fits the type; blonde hair blue eyed." He shook his head, running a hand over his weary face, "The mayor's desperate and she's been breathing down our necks. We're under tremendous pressure here and we're running out of time."

_**(A.N: I know the Washington mayor isn't a woman, but I thought it fit the story better if the mayor was a woman. Hope you guys don't mind.)**_

Reid was already spreading a map of the DC area over the white board, pinning it in place. "If the unsub sticks to his routine, we have no more than 3 days to find her before he kills her."

Hotch nodded, mind snapping into focus as he gave the team their assignments. "Let's just hope he doesn't devolve just yet. Reid, work on that geographical profile, we know he's kidnapping these girls with close proximity to each other; find out his comfort zone. Talk to Garcia to see if she's found anything in common. JJ, contact the mayor's office. I don't want any press conferences until we know what we're dealing with. I also want you to help Reid with victimology. Morgan, go to the disposal site with Rossi, see if you can find anything out of the ordinary. Prentiss and I will head over to the victims' houses."

JJ was stopped by a slight poke to her arm, and she raised an eyebrow at the inquisitive gleam in Reid's eyes. "JJ, is it me or does it seem like Hotch is almost always pairing himself with Emily recently?" The blonde smiled and ruffled the younger man's hair affectionately, "You've noticed it too huh? I'm impressed Spence, but let's leave it till later all right? We need to find the mayor's daughter fast."

* * *

Derek exited the car, slipping his shades on to combat the piercing rays of the sun. Rossi was already talking to Chief Bors's deputy, a stout man going by the name of Dillon Bart. "Detective Bart, what can you tell us about how the body was disposed of?"

Bart led Morgan and Rossi deeper within the remote area to a river. A shallow hole that looked like it had been dug out of haste stood out. Bart gestured towards it, "As you can see, the killer buried the victim in that shallow grave near the river. We don't know if this was the kill scene though, and there were no discernible foot prints or vehicle tracks."

Rossi sighed as he looked towards the dirt ground, confirming what the man had told them. Thousands of footprints intermingled with one another, there was no way to determine whether the unsub had killed her here then dumped her, or if she was killed somewhere else and dumped here. "This a popular spot, detective?"

Bart shrugged, "Sort of. The kids like to come out here for dates or to make out. The isolated nature of this area meant that no one would have seen the grave unless they were in here themselves."

Morgan interrupted, "Who found the body?"

Bart flipped his notebook open and squinted, "A Miranda Simmons and Tad Clave, students from Wilson High. Seniors, I think. They know you guys are coming in to question them, they'll be at their homes." Morgan nodded to Rossi, "I'll handle them. Catch you back at the station." The older man grunted and turned back to Bart. "Has the unsub ever reached out to the police? Notes maybe, or anonymous phone calls?

The detective shook his head, "None, and honestly we had no idea it was the same person until after we noticed the similarities in the first 3 victims." Rossi frowned, "And why's that?"

"Victims 2 and 3, Angeline Gothman and Carrie White, were problem students. Drugs, truancy, running away from home; no one suspected that they were abducted until after their parents realized their daughters' friends hadn't spoken to them for 3 days. They filed a missing person's after that, and they were found the next day."

"What made you link these two murders with the first victim, Selina Camden?"

Bart scratched his chin, "An officer who had handled the Camden murder commented on the extreme similarity of the two victims with Camden, didn't think it was a coincidence. We dug up her file and compared the details of her abduction and murder. They matched to a T."

Rossi looked out over the secluded area and sighed, "Guess that's everything then?" Bart nodded, "Yeah, need a lift back to the station?" "I'd appreciate that."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to MH96, Ramona and Anonymus for reviewing. Hope this part makes sense!__The next update may be a little late. Enjoy!_

* * *

Emily squinted up at the townhouse, wincing as the sun glared off the glasses of the windows. They were standing outside the final victim's home and she was starting to see a recurring pattern here. "Whose home is this Aaron?" Hotch led the way to the doorstep, "According to Garcia, this was where Mary Mitchell, the fourth victim lived with her parents." Emily's eyebrows rose when she caught sight of a Bentley making its way into the garage. "Could money have been a motive here?"

Hotch rang the doorbell, shrugging. "I'm not sure, though it could be one of the ways this unsub is targeting the girls. Garcia's still completing the background checks, she'll be calling soon."

A Latino woman opened the door, a wary expression on her face. "Yes?" Hotch and Emily flashed their badges, "FBI, we're here to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell."

A weary voice sounded from within, "Let them in Martha." Martha opened the door wider, allowing the agents access into a richly furnished home. Hotch took in the expensive art lining the walls of the Mitchell home as the Mitchells stood upon seeing the agents.

Emily moved forward to shake Hannah Mitchell's hand, "We're very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Mitchell." The woman, whose red rimmed eyes and dark circles spoke of countless sleepless night, nodded stiffly. "Thank you. I understand that you have some questions for us?" Her voice, though trembled a little, showed poise and grace that made Emily sure this woman was born and trained to be the perfect trophy wife with quiet dignity.

Hotch took over as he gestured for the grieving parents to sit, "Yes, if you don't mind, we'd like you to tell us about your daughter. Her habits, who her friends were, her involvement in school; anything that can help us figure out why your daughter was targeted."

Terrence Mitchell cleared his throat, "Yes, ah well, Mary is- was the head cheerleader at Archbishop Carroll High School- she went to a private school. She was very popular, always heading out to some party or other with her friends. She's done all right in school, but she never was the straight As type. She had a boyfriend, hangs out with a few best friends but other than that," he shook his head, "I couldn't tell you why she was" His voice broke and he struggled to find the words.

Hotch gently interrupted the man, "Mr. Mitchell, I need the names of Mary's best friends and her boyfriend. Can you provide me with them?" Terrence nodded bewilderedly, "Ye-yes, I'll get them for you. Just hold on a second."

Emily turned her focus towards the silent woman next to her. "Mrs. Mitchell, can you tell me if Mary had been acting strange the last few days? Maybe did she say that someone was following her, threatening her or anything else?" Her mother thought for a moment before definitively shaking her head. "No, Mary's behavior was nothing out of the ordinary. There weren't any complaints about school friends or anyone, I'm sorry."

The dark haired agent nodded, "All right. Can you describe how Mary behaves? Either at home or at school? How did her friends interact with her?"

Hannah smiled a little, "Mary was outgoing, bubbly. I guess I'd attribute that to the fact that she was popular. She always loved being centre stage and she thrived when the spotlight was on her. She's athletic, and as you know, head cheerleader. She usually goes," she shuddered, "she went for practices on Wednesdays and Fridays." The woman's face suddenly crumbled, "She's not coming home to me is she? My baby girl's gone." Tears spilled through her blue eyes and she buried her face in her hands, the reality of losing her daughter finally catching up with her.

Terrence returned with the list and he sighed, moving closer to his wife. Rubbing her back, he turned to the agents. "Is there anything else? I think my wife has had enough."

Taking the list, Hotch nodded before handing Terrence his card, "That will be all, Mr. Mitchell. Please call me if there is anything important that you may have forgotten to mention." Emily touched Hannah's shoulders sympathetically, "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to let us know." The woman smiled somberly, "I doubt you can bring my daughter back to me, Agent, but thank you. Martha will show you out."

Emily exhaled, annoyed. "Well that was helpful. There's nothing the parents told us about the girls that are useful. They're all outgoing and popular, but that's it."

Hotch shook his head and motioned for her to enter the car, "The parents aren't going to be much help. We need to talk to the friends. Emily, call JJ to see if she can get the schools to arrange an interview session with them. Call Morgan and Rossi and tell them to meet us back at the station. We'll need their help on the interviews."

She nodded, brown hair bobbing on her shoulders as she fished out her phone. The tight line on Hotch's mouth softened and he reached out to brush her hair back, "Any word on Leigh?"

Emily was startled, but pleasantly so. She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Aunt Grace called this morning to say that she's going under the knife this Friday. There was an earlier spot than Saturday and they took it." Her lover looked at her, understanding in his eyes. "I'd understand if you want to be there." She stroked his face, sighing as he leant into her touch. "I'll go after we wrap up this case. Don't worry Aaron, Leigh and Aunt Grace will understand."

He nodded and started the car as he squeezed her hand. "All right, let me know if there's anything I can do to help." Emily rubbed his hand with her slim fingers, "Believe me Aaron, you being here is more than enough. I love you." She grinned when his hand tightened around hers as his slightly abashed reply came through, "I love you too."

Emily threw her lover another smile as she dialed JJ's number, "Jayje, hey, Hotch wants you to contact the victims' schools to arrange a meeting with her friends, I'm sending you the list now. Ok, thanks."

* * *

Derek was in the middle of the interview with Miranda Simmons and Ted Clave -who went over to his girlfriend's house the minute he knew she was being questioned- when Derek's phone rang. The dark skinned man excused himself before answering, "Morgan."

"Hotch says you and Dave are to meet us back at the station; we're going to need some help interviewing the victims' friends. Where are you?" Emily questioned.

"I'm at Miranda Simmons's house, she's the one who found the latest body. I'm just wrapping up interviewing her and the boyfriend. Dave and I split a while ago, if he's not at the disposal site he's probably on his way back to the station. I'll catch up with you guys in 20 minutes."

Getting out of the car in the station parking lot, Emily nodded, "Ok, I'll let Hotch know, call me as soon as you're done." She turned towards Hotch, whose brow was raised in a question. "Derek's with the couple who found Mary's body, he'll be done in 20 minutes. Dave's not with him, probably on his way back." The unit chief nodded, "We should head back in, see what JJ and Reid have for us."

They entered to the office to see the youngest team member contemplating the map before him. "You know, I'm almost certain that our unsub is a student himself. I mean," he turned towards Hotch and Emily, "he's abducted these girls from places where students frequent, and the dump site is a popular place for high school couples to hang out."

Emily frowned, tilting her head to the side. "Couldn't he have already graduated? I mean, he'd still have been a student once to know that the places he chose were where students frequented."

Reid shrugged, "Yeah, he could be but think about it. The unsub took the latest girl from a party at school. I mean it _is_ possible for outsiders to enter the school premises but students will probably take note of someone not within their age range. It'll draw attention to it, and it _should_ have, if the unsub were an older male. But no one reported seeing Patricia Morton with anyone suspicious; I guess it's safe to say the unsub was most likely a student himself."

Hotch nodded, "It's still too early to rule out males who have graduated, but it may help narrow down our suspect pool. Have you talked to Garcia?"

"_I hear someone calling out for the all-seeing oracle of the BAU, how may I be of assistance?_" As if on cue, the laptop before Reid flared to life with the image of the technical analyst. "Garcia, did you find anything?"

The blonde shook her head, "_Nada, except for Angeline Gothman and Carrie White, the others were squeaky clean. No juvie records, no complaints; nothing_."

Emily shook her head, "Garcia, please tell me there's a 'but' in there." The bubbly blonde chuckled sultrily, twirling a strand of pink tipped hair around her sparkly pen, "_Anything for you sweetcheeks. _But_, there is one similarity_."

JJ joined them just then, motioning to Hotch that she'd talk to him after Garcia was done. Garcia continued, "_So all girls were cheerleaders, right? Get this; during the night the girls were abducted, they were at some sporting event held by their schools with another school in the area._"

Emily frowned, "Wait, _all _girls?"

Garcia nodded, popping a bright pink bubblegum, "_Yup. But, that's not all. Thanks to the amazing powers of Penelope Garcia, I discovered that in all sporting events, the name of one school consistently showed up; Wilson High School, which, as it so happens, is within the area of every one of the high schools these girls went too. And Wilson High coincidentally, is the school your first victim, Selina Camden went to._"

Hotch's mouth tightened, "So Reid's right, our unsub's a student. Thanks Garcia, we'll call back later when we get enough information to give you a specific profile." The blonde saluted cheekily, "_For you sir, anything. PG out_."

JJ cut in then, a frown marring her brow. "Hotch, I've cleared it with the schools, the authorities have rounded up the students from the list you gave me and they're ready for you guys to interview them." The unit chief nodded, "Thanks JJ. Reid, I need you and JJ to cover Selina Camden and Angelina Gothman's schools. Get as much information from those students as soon as possible." He turned to Emily, "Prentiss, you and I will head over to Carrie White and Mary Mitchell's schools. Call Morgan, I want him and Dave at Patricia Morton's school."

Reid hesitated just as he exited the room with JJ, "Hotch, you realize that we'll probably run into the unsub at Wilson High?" Hotch nodded, "Which is why I want you to interview the Wilson High football team. Garcia said that the girls were abducted during after parties for sporting events, specifically football. See if anyone fits the profile; he's going to be attractive, confident and popular. Those girls wouldn't have left with him if he were below their social radar."

The younger man nodded, "Got it."

Emily snapped her phone off and followed Hotch out, "Derek's got a hold of Dave, they're going to meet up and head over to Patricia's school right now." "We'd better get going then." She smiled a little when he sneaked her hand into his strong grip. "What time will you be picking Jack up?" He shrugged, "Jessica's picking him up later, just in case we need to stay in late. I'll go get him after we're done, do you want to stay the night?"

She grinned and sneaked in a kiss when she was sure they were in the car and no one was spying on them. "I'd love to; it'll be great to see Jack again." He smiled, "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you too. Want me to pick you up later, or will you just head over?" She shook her head, dark curls flying about her face, "I'll drive over, now let's just get this over with. I can't wait to spend some quality time with my two boys."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 is up! Thanks to 2 Anonymus and sarahb2007 for reviewing. Enjoy and review! They keep me going. :D_

* * *

Derek snapped his phone shut and revved the engine. Dave looked out the window, running through what they knew about the victims. The other man's voice cut through his thoughts, "Prentiss said Hotch wants us at Patricia Morton's school, that's Emerson High. We need to talk to her friends, see if they can give us anything." Dave nodded, "The parents not much help?" Derek shook his head, "Other than telling us who their friends were and what their usual routine was, nothing." The older man sighed and settled back into the seat, "Well, let's go see what Patricia's friends can tell us then."

* * *

Reid stared curiously at the clearly agitated girl sitting before him and JJ. They had headed over to Wilson High first and were currently interviewing Cynthia Nelson, Selina Camden's best friend. Or at least, they were trying to. JJ swore inwardly that if the girl whined just one more time, she'd slap the girl to oblivion. She was just _that_ annoying that JJ's legendary patience was wearing thin.

The blonde student dressed in a provocative mini dress that showed more skin than it could cover sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, "I already told the cops everything I know last year. Why the hell am I being interviewed again?" JJ blew out and counted backwards from 10, "Ms. Nelson, I already told you that we suspect a serial killer is out there targeting other girls, and that he's the same man who killed Selina." For a girl who claimed to be Selina's best friend she sure wasn't acting very concerned or eager to help find the man who killed Selina. "So please tell us about Selina, her habits, her involvement in school, or even anyone who might want to hurt her."

Cynthia huffed and leaned back in her seat, "Look, Selina and I were best friends and the popular ones in school. She's the Queen Bee and everyone fell over themselves to please her." Reid cut in bluntly, "You say everyone wanted to please her, but did anyone _like_ her?"

The blonde cocked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes at Reid; he was honestly surprised her eyes hadn't got stuck with how frequent she seemed to be doing that. "Fine, Selina wasn't the nicest person around, but you know how high school is. You try to get in the popular circle or at the very least, get the popular kids to notice you if you don't want to commit social suicide."

He took his seat next to JJ, steepling his fingers together. "But it's possible that someone killed her because of how she treated them? I mean, I find it hard to believe that not one person wouldn't dare to go against her, especially the boys." Cynthia laughed, "Please, the boys in our school _adore_ her. If there's one thing they want, it's to have sex with her, not kill her."

JJ gritted her teeth; Cynthia Nelson was seriously grating against her nerves. "Cynthia, we're running out of time here. There's another girl out there who's missing and if we don't find out who did this soon, the mayor's going to want to know why we didn't save her daughter in time. And believe me; I won't have any problems dropping your name in during that particular conversation." She felt grim satisfaction when she saw the girl flinch at the threat. "Now think, was there anyone who showed particular dislike for Selina, or got into a disagreement or fight with her? Anyone at all."

The girl chewed her lip for a moment before frowning, "There really isn't anything, but I remember that Selina's ex, Sam Carlton was sort of stalking her. He's on the football team and they met when Selina joined the cheerleading team."

Reid's interest peaked at that, "Cynthia, it's very important that you tell us when they broke up." Cynthia's face scrunched up as she struggled to remember that detail, "I can't remember the exact date, but it was a few months before Selina was abducted. She was the one who ended things and according to her, he wasn't all that happy. She got pissed and got a restraining order against him because he wouldn't take no for an answer."

JJ dialed Garcia's number immediately while Reid continued interviewing Cynthia. "Pen, hey, I need you to look up Sam Carlton, he's a student of Wilson High and was Selina Camden's ex. Great, get the information and tell Hotch we have a possible." Cynthia looked worried, "Wait, do you mean that Sam's the one who killed Selina and all those girls?" Reid shook his head and gave her a small smile, "We don't know that yet Cynthia, but I need to know where we can find him."

The blonde nodded and ran a shaking hand through her hair, "Ye-yeah, um, you'll find him at football practice right now. They're at the field just next to the running tracks." He stood and inclined his head, "Thank you Cynthia. Here's my card, in case you remember anything important." He and JJ raced towards the football field and JJ turned towards him, "Do you think he was the one who killed them?"

"I don't know JJ, he fits the profile but we need more evidence." They reached the field and spotted a coach yelling instructions at the boys. Both agents flashed their badges at him and JJ introduced them. "Hi, I'm Agent Jareau and this is Dr. Reid, we're with the FBI. We're looking for Sam Carlton, is he here?" The man looked startled and shook JJ's outstretched hand, "I'm Coach Stanton. May I ask what's going on?" Reid smiled tightly at him, aware of the wary stares they were getting from the students. "We just want to ask him a few questions regarding a murder investigation."

Stanton flinched a little but to his credit just nodded stoutly and called for Sam, "Carlton! Feds want to talk to you!" A tall young man jogged up to them as he removed his helmet, revealing a good looking face framed with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. "Yeah?" JJ flashed him her badge just for reassurance, "Sam Carlton, we need you to come down to the State Police Department with us for questioning." He frowned and his mouth tightened into a thin line, "What the hell did I do wrong?" She motioned for him to follow the agents, "Nothing for now, we just need to ask you some questions." Reid was on the phone, "Hey, we got him; we're bringing him in now."

* * *

Hotch was standing at the corner of the room when Reid's call came, "All right, see if Garcia got any juvenile records for him. We're wrapping up at Dunbar High and we'll head over to Mary's school in a moment. We'll see you back at the station later." He turned back to the interview Emily was conducting with Mrs. Holden, Carrie's homeroom teacher.

Emily jotted some notes before looking back up at the woman, "Mrs. Holden, was there any one who might have wanted to hurt Carrie? Someone who possibly held a grudge against her?"

The woman shook her head, "I know some of the students didn't really like Carrie, but to hold such a grudge, enough to kill her? None." Hotch took over the questioning, "Could you explain more, when you said students didn't like Carrie?" Mrs. Holden sighed and removed her glasses, "Agent Hotchner, as I'm sure you're very much aware, this is high school. Yes, Carrie was popular and many students liked her _for_ her popularity. But being popular didn't mean that Carrie was a saint, in fact, she was known of as having a little of a mean streak."

Emily frowned, "Were there any instances where she was exceedingly mean, as to the extent of physical abuse?" "Absolutely not." The teacher seemed appalled that a student of hers would be physically violent. "Carrie White may have been mean to certain students but she was never got into any fights with any of the students. _That_, I can assure you of."

Hotch caught sight of Emily's resigned gaze and stood, signaling the end of the interview. "Thank you very much for your time, Mrs. Holden. Please don't hesitate to contact me if there was anything you forgot to mention." He motioned for Emily to leave and once they were alone in the corridor, Emily sighed. "There's absolutely _nothing_ that can help us. No abusive ex-boyfriend, no vengeful student; _nothing_." She shook her head as they slid into the car and headed towards Archbishop Carroll High School where Mary was a student. "How are we even going catch this guy?"

Hotch glanced at the rearview mirror as he backed the car out of the parking lot, "Let's just hope that Mary's friends can provide us with more insight. By the way, Reid and JJ have a possible; they're bringing him back to the station to question him. Apparently, he's the ex-boyfriend of Selina Camden." The brunette next to him sighed and leaned her head against the window, "Well let's hope they have more luck than we do."

* * *

Derek sat before Gillian Miles, a close friend of Patricia Morton. The red head was sniffling into a pristine white handkerchief as she tried to answer the questions. Dave asked her gently, "Gillian, can you tell us more about the friendly match between Emerson and Wilson High? Correct me if I'm wrong but private and public schools don't usually have friendly matches."

The girl hiccupped slightly before answering, "We don't normally have any interactions with public schools, but Wilson High's principal had this idea to foster closer relationships between schools in the immediate area and our principal, that's Mrs. Foster, thought it was a good idea. We had this football match two days ago at Wilson High and both Pat and I were there for the cheerleading; she's captain, but you probably know that already." She shuddered a little before continuing, "There was this after party at about 8, I think? We were there together till about 10 before she went off with some guys from Wilson High."

Derek tapped his pen against his notebook, "Do you remember any names? Or descriptions. Anything could be important, Gillian." She fell silent for a moment before nodding slightly, "Yeah, there was this guy, sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Kinda cute. I remember he was on the Wilson football team, but I can't remember his name." Derek jotted that down, "That's really great Gillian, who were the other boys?" She frowned before shaking her head and when she raised her head her grey eyes were wide with tears. "I can't remember! Please, you've got to find Patricia! She's done nothing wrong, she doesn't deserve this!"

Dave crouched next to her, hand on her shoulder. "Gillian, kid look at me." She let out a sob before turning to him, "No one deserves this kiddo, but we've got to find her now before anything happens to her. We'd like to conduct a cognitive interview with you, if that's all right."

She nodded, "Anything to help you get Patricia back." Dave nodded at Derek, "Go ahead." The younger man grunted a little before briefing Gillian on what to do, keeping his voice low and comforting, "Gillian, I need you to close your eyes now, can you do that?" The distraught girl nodded and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "That's good, now I want you to go back to the night at the party. There's loud music and students dancing, and you and Patricia are standing next to the punch table. Can you see it?"

With the dark skinned man's help, Gillian found herself back at the gym of Wilson High where the party was held. She turned to see Derek standing next to her, comforted by his presence. "Yeah, I see it. Pat was saying something about how Emerson never had these kind of parties." Derek nodded, encouraging her. "OK, now you see the boys from the Wilson football team coming towards you. How many are there?"

Gillian squinted into the dark light and smiled, "3, there were 3 guys. There's the guy I told you about," she pointed towards the sandy blonde smiling flirtatiously at Patricia, who twirled her hair around her finger. "The other guy has dark brown hair and his eyes were light blue. I think he was the quarterback? Then there's the last guy. I don't think he's on the football team, but he was with the Wilson High entourage."

Derek placed his hand on Gillian's shoulder, "You're doing great Gillian. Now Patricia's gone off with them, what did you do?" She frowned and bit her lip, "I told Pat not to go, that we needed to get back to the Emerson bus. Everyone was waiting for us and I didn't want to get into trouble. But the first guy said he'd drop Pat off her home, so she just left." "Did you see where they were going?" Gillian turned towards the emergency exit where she could see her best friend leaving with the three boys. "They left through the emergency exit, but there's nothing behind there. I think it led to some forest? I'm not sure."

Derek ended the interview and Gillian blinked at the strangeness of the situation. "Whoa, what was that? Did the things I told you help?" Dave smiled at her before standing to leave, "You were extremely helpful Gillian. I'd like you to call if there's anything else that you remember." Gillian nodded but before they could leave, her small voice floated out, "Agent Morgan, Rossi? Will Patricia be all right? I know her mother's really worried, she kept calling me to see if Pat's come home." Derek sighed and smiled at her comfortingly, "We'll do our best to bring her back, Gillian but you have to remember, whatever happens, that none of this was your fault, all right?" The young girl nodded somberly, "I'll try. Thank you, I really hope you find her soon."

Dave grunted as they left for the station. "I hope so too." Derek shot a glance at him, "You don't think we'll find her in time, Rossi?" The older man sighed, "I have a feeling this isn't going to end well, but I sure as hell hope I'm wrong." The car ride remained silent the entire time and soon they were at the station, noting that two SUVs were already back.

* * *

JJ, Reid, Emily and Hotch were sat around the table talking to Garcia, who was currently going through Sam Carlton's life details. "_So no juvie records for Mr. Charming here_ but _there have been a few complaints from several ex-girlfriends when he wouldn't leave them alone after breaking up._" JJ nodded, "Yeah, Cynthia Nelson said that Selina had to file a restraining order against him when he wouldn't stop harassing her."

Garcia typed a few more commands into her computer, "_Well as much as I'd love to tell you that he's our guy peaches, I can't. Not without further information. The guy's squeaky clean, asides from the complaints_." Emily nodded and smiled at the bubbly woman, "Thanks Garcia, talk to you later." "Penelope out, gorgeous."

Hotch nodded at the newcomers, "Morgan, Dave, what did you get?"

Dave, taking a seat, recounted Gillian's story. "Apparently Patricia left with 3 students from Wilson High, two from the football team and another one just a student." Derek pushed his notebook with the descriptions over to Reid, who flipped through them in a second. "One of them has to be the killer."

Reid looked up, "JJ, didn't Cynthia describe Sam Carlton as having sandy blonde hair and green eyes?" The media liaison nodded, "Yeah, why?" Derek sat up then, "Gillian said that one of the guys Patricia left with had sandy blonde hair and green eyes." Emily leaned back in her seat, taking in Sam Carlton sitting morosely in the interrogation room before them. "Huh, things don't look that good for Sam Carlton." Hotch stood, "We can't be sure it's him, but let's keep him till we're sure he isn't our unsub. We're ready to give the profile."

* * *

A cop raised his hand just before the profile was given. "I thought we already have a suspect in custody?" Hotch nodded at him, "We can't rule out the possibility that he may not be the killer, which is why we need to circulate this profile in case other people fit the profile as well."

Emily started off the presentation, hands clasped in front of her as she faced the room full of cops. "The unsub we're dealing with is a white male with the age between 17 to 18. He most probably goes to Wilson High and is on one of the sporting teams, most likely the football team." Reid took over, the flow of being a team for so long evident from the way they played off each other. "He's likely to be intelligent, which is evident from the fact that he's killed in the span of nearly 2 years and no one has caught him yet. He's clearly organized, from where he got his victims and the thought put into the disposal of bodies. He's also used forensic countermeasures, which means that he was very much alert and conscious of his actions when he killed those girls."

Derek spoke up from his corner, "The unsub has good looks, is charming and well-received by everyone. Most likely, he's one of the popular jocks, else those girls wouldn't have been charmed enough to be alone with them." Hotch continued on, quiet voice carrying easily through the room. "His weapon of choice is stabbing, which could indicate sexual impotence. Seeing as how attractive these girls were, he might have taken out his sexual frustration on them due to his inability to perform. The first victim, Selina Camden, could have humiliated him because of this which led him to choose later victims who resemble her, all blonde hair, blue eyed and cheerleaders."

Dave wrapped up the profile, "This unsub is confident, perhaps even to the point of arrogance. He's confident that he can get these girls alone and unaware of the danger that he poses to them. He abducts a girl and keeps her for 3 to 5 days before killing her and dumping the body. His cooling off period has shortened from 6 months to just over a month, which means he's devolving and fast. He could very well slip up when abducting the girls and that's when we'll get him."

JJ added her bit regarding the media, "We feel that it's the best for now, to avoid the media. Should any one of you be approached by the media, please direct them towards me and say as little as possible."

Hotch looked over the room, meeting every eye and holding their gazes, "I cannot stress to you just how important time is of the essence. We will continue our interrogation of Sam Carlton and in the meantime, please be on the lookout for anyone who fits the profile, no matter how unlikely they are. As Agent Jareau has pointed out, please avoid speak with the media. We may endanger Patricia Morton's life by releasing any information that may alert the unsub that we're on his tail. That will be all, thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I apologize for the late update and I hope you guys will enjoy and review this one!_

* * *

As people started to file out of the room, Emily was startled to realize that it was already evening. Outside the skies were already darkening and cars started to fill the streets as people went home to their families. A light touch to her elbow had her turn her attention towards her lover, who stood beside her with the rest of the unit. "You all right?" She smiled and stood closer to him, glad that she could draw strength from his silent form. "Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on now?"

Hotch nodded towards JJ and Reid, "We're going through what Sam Carlton told JJ and Reid, and I was thinking we'd call it a night." She smiled and squeezed his arm before moving towards the group, "I'd like that."

Reid, with his hands in his pocket, recounted their interrogation. "So Sam Carlton admitted to being at every after party that Wilson High has had with all the high schools the victims went to, which isn't a surprise because he's on the football team." JJ sighed and crossed her arms across her chest, "He recognizes every one of the girls but says he only talked to them." Derek frowned and leaned against the white board, "We talked to Gillian Miles, Patricia's friend and she said Patricia was seen leaving with Carlton and two other boys from Wilson High."

Dave nodded, "That puts Carlton as the last person to have seen Patricia. Gillian also gave us the descriptions for the other two boys, one of them was from the football team and the other wasn't." The others turned towards Hotch, awaiting his orders. He took in their tired faces and smiled a little. Aaron Hotchner was proud of his team, and he wouldn't give them up for anything in the world. "Reid, tomorrow you and Dave will go back to Wilson High and find out who these boys are and talk to them. Derek, I want you to interrogate Carlton again tomorrow, see if he gives away any information. The rest of us will run things from here and monitor the hotlines. JJ, I don't think I need to stress to you how important it is that no one, not even the mayor herself gets to the media. Other than that, I want everyone to go home and get some rest. I don't want to see any one of you before 9 am tomorrow. Good night."

Derek stretched with a satisfied groan and slung an arm around Reid, "Come on kid, I'm taking you out for a drink. Pen's waiting for us at the office; you are _not_ getting out of this one." Dave rolled his eyes at Reid's futile protests before shooting a smirk at Emily and Hotch. "Behave kids; don't do anything I wouldn't do." Emily just snorted and threw a wad of paper at him but before she could shoot off a retort, a childish yell made her turn around just in time for something, or rather some_one_ to run straight into her legs.

"Emmy!" The brunette laughed and swung Jack in the air before hugging him, "Jack! What are you doing here? Where's your Aunt Jess?"

Both JJ and Dave were surprised to see Emily so affectionate and familiar with the little boy, and even more so at the tender smile on the unit chief's face. Dave chuckled a little and waved a silent goodbye to JJ. It was definitely about time.

Jessica walked in just then and kissed Hotch's cheek. "Hey Aaron, Emily. Sorry to drop Jack off here, but I have to stay late at the office and was hoping you didn't mind if I dropped him off early." Emily smiled at her as she held Jack at her hip, "It's more than fine Jess, and we were just heading home anyway. Thanks for watching him today." The blonde smiled and shook her head, "Don't need to thank me Emily; anyway, I have to go so I'll see you tomorrow then." The brunette carefully placed Jack on the floor before pushing him gently towards his aunt. "Go give your Aunt a hug Jack." The little boy ran over to her and gave her a tight hug and kiss on the cheek, "Bye Aunt Jess! I love you!" She laughed and ruffled his hair, I love you too Jack. Be good for your daddy and Emily all right?"

JJ, enjoying the heartwarming scene before her, cleared her throat and smiled when Emily turned to her, a blush staining her pale cheeks. "Something you'd like to tell me Emily?" Jack, recognizing Henry's mother waved happily at JJ, "Aunt JJ! Emmy promised she'd watch a movie with me and daddy tonight! She's gonna make popcorn for us!" The media liaison smiled and patted the little boy's head affectionately, "That sounds great Jack! Be sure to have a good time ok?" He nodded earnestly, "I will Aunt JJ, thanks!"

Hotch, seeing an opportunity to escape JJ's inevitable inquisition, smiled apologetically at his lover before picking his son up. "Come on Jack; let's get you into the car while Emily and Aunt JJ have a talk." The brunette glared at him and sighed resignedly, turning to face her best friend. JJ raised a brow, "Well?"

Emily groaned, "Ugh, come _on_ JJ. _What_?" "When were you going to tell us that you were dating?" JJ crossed her arms, "Or for the matter, how long have the two of you been together?" Emily bit her lip, tossing her hair back. "Uh, four months? And we _were_ going to tell you guys, I _swear_. Just…just not now." She was surprised when the blonde just smiled and took her hand, "I'm _kidding_ Emily, I'm really happy for you. It's about time you and Hotch got together." Emily couldn't believe her ears, "Wait, you _knew_?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Em, even _Reid_ could see something's changed between the both of you. We all knew it was going to happen either way; it was just a matter of time. We didn't say anything because we wanted to give you guys your space, but yeah, pretty much everyone knew there's something going on." Emily groaned and smacked her forehead with her palm, "Great. And here we were thinking just how great we were at keeping our relationship a secret. I _hate _working with profilers." JJ laughed at her before giving her a hug, "Occupational hazard Emily, deal with it. Now go, don't keep your boys waiting." Emily gave her a small smile, "Thanks Jayje. See you tomorrow."

JJ waited till the other agent was gone before pulling her phone out and dialing Penelope's number, a wide grin on her face. "Pen, you'll never guess what I just saw." Penelope Garcia's ecstatic squeal could be heard throughout the empty station and on the streets, and JJ shut her phone, feeling immense pleasure. Mission complete.

* * *

Emily woke up with a lazy stretch, reaching over for the warm body next to her. She turned to take in her sleeping lover, running her hand through his dark hair and marveling at how innocent and vulnerable he seemed. His breathing changed and she dropped a kiss on his cheek, squealing a little when his strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him. His low voice rumbled deliciously in his chest, sending wonderful tingles throughout her, "Good morning."

Turning in his hold, she kissed him, sighing when he delved deeper into her mouth as his hand moved to cradle the back of her neck. They broke apart and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing heavily. "Good morning. What time is it?" He smiled and ran a hand through her sleep tousled hair, "Just a little over 8. I need to get breakfast ready, and I was thinking we could drop Jack off at his daycare together?" Emily nodded and released him with a sigh as she swung her legs over the bed, "Great, I'll just take a quick shower while you get breakfast done and I'll wake Jack."

Hotch just lay back and enjoyed the view of her swaying hips as she walked towards the bathroom. The brunette, feeling his heated stare on her and smirked, throwing a sassy grin towards him, "Breakfast isn't going to make itself, you know." He rolled his eyes and reluctantly left the warmth of his bed, stifling a yawn as he shuffled to the kitchen. Contrary to popular belief, Hotch didn't leap into the stoic Agent Hotchner mode straight out of bed. He liked his sleep, even more so now that Emily was here to share his bed and even he had days where sleeping in and missing work called out temptingly at him. Yet murder waited for no one and he forced himself wide awake as he pulled out Jack's favourite cereal and started to make coffee.

"Daddy!" Jack, who seemed to have developed the notion that he was a speeding train and not a little boy, came barreling into his legs and Hotch grunted at the impact before pulling his son into his arms. "Morning Jack. Cereal for breakfast ok with you, buddy?" The blonde child nodded happily and reached up to give his father a hug. "Emmy said we could go to the zoo this weekend!"

Hotch raised a brow and turned to take in the delicious sight of his lover leaning against the doorway, dressed in his shirt. "Did she now?" Jack bounced in his father's arms, "Yeah! Can we daddy? Please?" Hotch smiled affectionately at him and ruffled his hair before placing him down on the floor. "Of course we can. Now go sit at the table and eat your breakfast. I don't want you to be late for daycare." The little boy ran to his seat and dug into his cereal as Emily dropped a kiss on his head and slid into the seat before him.

Hotch filled two mugs with steaming hot coffee and handed one to her, to which she rewarded with a bright smile. "Thanks Aaron." He returned her smile and the trio ate their breakfast in companionable silence, occasionally broken by Jack's random ramblings about what Uncle Spencer told him the other day about dinosaurs and how tiny their brains were, or about the new friend he just made last week. Emily threw in a comment or two at times, but she was content to just lean into Hotch and enjoy the feeling of belonging to a real family. She couldn't help but marvel at her luck at having these two wonderful men love her as they did. Hotch took in her dreamy look and sneaked a kiss on her lips, to which Jack responded with a loud "Eww!" and scrunched up face, showing his displeasure at the 'ickiness' as he called it.

* * *

Emily and Hotch entered the station together after dropping Jack off to find the station abuzz with activity. Emily spotted JJ's blonde head and headed towards her after discreetly squeezing Hotch's hand. "Hey Jayje, anything new?" JJ looked up at her friend and shot her a smile, "Morning Em. Nothing new I'm afraid. Reid and Dave just came in; they're heading out in a moment to talk to our mystery guys." The brunette nodded, "Did Garcia find anything else about Carlton or the girls?"

The laptop before them flared to life and the tech's face filled the screen. "_Good morning, sugar buns and no, I did not find anything else. I cross referenced everything from the girls' lives; credit card expenditure, the places they frequented; zilch. I doubt they even crossed paths."_ Derek came up behind them just then, "Hey baby girl. I need you to give me everything you have on that restraining order Selina Camden had on Carlton, and the ones from his other ex-girlfriends."

Penelope's fingers flew as if dancing across the keyboard, "_Ok, one stalker order coming your way. Selina filed that restraining order on April of last year because Sam Carlton kept showing up at her home and everywhere else she went. She disappeared 2 months later. Two more restraining orders were filed on him before that, one in January of 2012, and another one in May of the same year."_

Derek shot her a lazy grin, "Thanks baby girl. I'll talk to you later." The blonde winked at him and purred, "_Oh you better do. PG out, chicas."_

He chuckled a little and nodded to the two female agents, "I have to go interrogate Carlton. I'll let you know if anything comes up." Emily gestured towards him, "Want to hear what Carlton has to say?" JJ shrugged, "Sure, maybe we'll pick up on something."

* * *

Derek entered the interrogation room and sat before Sam Carlton. The boy was frowning, body tense, "Look, I've done nothing wrong and you have no right to keep me here!" Derek looked at him calmly, not reacting to him. "The police have the right to detain you for 24 hours before letting you go without any evidence or further cause to detain you. Now if you're really innocent, we'll prove it and you can go. But you have to answer my questions, understood?" The blonde's gaze hardened before crossing his arms and leaning away from the agent. "What do you want to know? I've already told the other agent everything yesterday."

Emily watched on, informing JJ of what was going on, body language wise. "He's crossing his arms; classic defense posture. See how he's leaning away from Derek? He's trying to distance himself from the offending object, or in this case, Derek." JJ nodded, "But that's not to say he's guilty, right?" The brunette leaned against the window, "Yeah. Hopefully Derek will be able to get something out of him."

Derek tapped the notebook before him, "Sam, I know you're lying. You said you only talked to the girls, but an eyewitness saw Patricia Morton leaving with you and two other guys from Wilson. You were the last person seen with her, man, and that's enough for an arrest warrant, if not for murder then accessory to murder."

Sam's fists slammed against the table as he shot out from his chair, "But I didn't _touch_ those girls! Damn it, why don't you believe that?" Derek glared at him, "Sit down Sam. _Now_." Sam stared at the agent, willing him to back down first but Derek won out, and the young man reluctantly dropped back into his chair, "I _didn't _kill those girls. Yeah, my friends and I fooled around with Patricia but I never touched her."

Derek leaned forward, "You said '_I_', Sam, not '_we_'. So your friends touched them, but you didn't? Is that it?" Sam closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, "Dude, _no_. Look, we hung out with Patricia at the spot next to the river, but I had to leave all right? I left and went home." Derek jotted that down in his book, "What time did you leave? Can anyone verify that?" Sam shook his head, "Around 11, I guess? I can't remember. Hank Howards and Keith Barnes will tell you I left; they were the guys who were with me."

"What makes you think they'll tell the truth or you for the matter? They could be covering up for you after you left with Patricia and killed her." Derek watched with narrow eyes as Sam shook his head furiously, clearly agitated. "I told you, _I didn't kill her_. We made out for a bit and I left. I'm not lying, I swear!" Derek raised a brow, "You've got a few restraining orders in the past 2 years, all 3 from ex-girlfriends, including Selina Camden. Do you want to explain that to me?"

Sam sighed and buried his face in his hands, "Look, I've made mistakes with my ex-girlfriends all right? I didn't want to break up with them but when they ended things I just couldn't let it go." He mussed his hair agitatedly, "I guess I freaked them out when I wouldn't leave them alone." Derek snorted, "I'll say. Were you physically abusive to them?" Sam's head shot up, eyes wide, "What? _No_! I- Look, I'll admit I'm not the best guy out there but I never hurt them, all right? I cared about them, including Selina and I don't know who would want to kill her, but it wasn't me, I swear!"

Emily sighed, "Great." JJ looked at her, curious, "You don't think he's the one who did it?" Emily shook her head, "His frustration was genuine, as was his shock when Derek suggested he was physically abusing his ex-girlfriends. Sam Carlton's no angel but he's no killer." JJ bit her lip and was about to add something before her phone rang. It was one of her contacts at the mayor's office and she took the call. "Jareau." All blood rushed from her face and Emily was alarmed at the horror on the blonde's face. "JJ? What's wrong?" JJ shut her phone and stared at Emily, worry clouding her light blue eyes. "The mayor's gone to the media."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to MH96, red2013 and Anonymus for reviewing. As usual, enjoy and review, and do feel free to let me know what you think works or not. Thanks!_

* * *

Emily and JJ made their way hurriedly back to the main office where a television was switched to the news channel all day. The latter barked at the young officer holding the remote, startling him. "Turn the volume up now!" The young man fumbled with the remote as he blasted the television to its full volume, just in time to catch the Washington Mayor stepping onto the podium to give her statement.

In a sharply cut blazer and pencil skirt, the tight face of Yvette Morton stared straight into the eye of the camera. "People of Washington, I stand here today not as your mayor, but as a mother who loves her daughter. Three nights ago, my daughter, Patricia Morton, was abducted from a party at Wilson High School, and she has not been seen since." She took a deep breath as the cameras flashed eagerly, wanting to capture the vulnerable image of a powerful politician begging for her daughter's safe return.

"The police have determined that she is a victim of a serial killer who has killed four girls in the span of more than a year. Now I don't know who this killer is, nor do I know what he or she hopes to gain by murdering all these innocent women." A steely look entered her eyes and she straightened, anger and the promise of retribution radiating from her, and some of the officers who had gathered to watch the press conference flinched. "My daughter is a good, kind and innocent girl, who has done nothing wrong, and I can promise you this; justice will be dealt for all the girls you have harmed, and as a mother I swear to you, I will hunt you down if you even hurt a hair on my daughter. I will take any questions that you may have now."

The media leapt into a furor and reporters began shouting questions at the mayor. JJ sighed, a heavy weight settling on her shoulders as she motioned at the young officer, "Turn it off, thank you."

Emily looked concernedly at her, suddenly feeling dread pool at the pit of her stomach. "JJ, why do I get the feeling that the mayor might have just signed her daughter's death warrant?" The blonde shook her head and they headed back to the table they had previously occupied, "That's because I'm pretty sure she just did. She publically threatened the UnSub with a show of political power Em, and any chances we've had at finding Patricia Morton were just seriously cut down. I hate to say this, but if we don't find anything soon, we might be expecting another body."

Emily bit her lip and sighed, spying Hotch entering the station with Chief Bors. "Hotch is here, we better tell him what's going on." The women greeted the men with grim smiles and Hotch grimaced, "I'm assuming you watched the press conference?" JJ frowned and shook her head, "I'm sorry sir, I had no idea the mayor was going to go to the media. I just called her yesterday to remind her that it would be wise to stay low for the moment but she just…" She sighed, "I'm really sorry Hotch. And the thing is Sam Carlton most likely isn't our guy; the real killer is still out there."

He shook his head and squeezed her shoulder a bit, "It's not your fault JJ; no one could have predicted what the mayor was going to do. You did the best we could." Chief Bors cleared his throat and brought everyone's attention on him, "I'm guessing this isn't good." Emily crossed her arms, "She publically antagonized the UnSub, almost challenging him to hurt her daughter. Do we know if the UnSub knew Patricia's the mayor's daughter when he abducted her?"

Hotch placed his hands on his hips, mouth a thin, grim line. "We have to assume he did know, but even if he didn't know that before, he knows it now." Bors ran a hand over his tired face, "But wouldn't that be a good thing? I mean, like you said, he could get angry and kill Patricia, but say he knows now that she's the mayor's daughter; wouldn't that be a deterrent for killing her? He'd be dealt a heavier punishment than if he didn't kill Patricia, so why take the risk?"

"We have to hope that knowing Patricia's real identity will stop him from killing her. But for now we have to find that killer; fast." Hotch turned towards Emily, "Reid and Dave not back yet?" She shook her head, "They called a little while ago, said they found one suspect but the other wasn't at school, but they have an idea where he might be. If the suspects and the two boys who were with Sam Carlton the night Patricia was abducted are the same people, then Derek might have the names. Do you want Reid and Rossi to come back here now?" "No, get the name of the suspects and Chief Bors, see if you can bring the first suspect in for questioning. Prentiss, I want you to get Garcia do a background check for the two suspects; one of them has to be our UnSub. JJ, run damage control. See if the other news channels and newspapers are willing to hold off from running the story; there's a chance the UnSub didn't manage to catch the press conference just now." Hotch rapidly shot off orders, aware that even more so than before, their time, and Patricia Morton's was running out fast.

Derek came over just as the two women headed off with their designated tasks, with Emily pausing to get the names from Derek. "What'd I miss?" Hotch glanced at him somberly, "The mayor just had a press conference and pretty much issued a challenge to him. Things aren't looking too good for Patricia." Derek winced, "Damn! We're running out of time Hotch, Sam Carlton isn't our UnSub and I'm pretty sure he has no idea who killed the girls." Bors grunted and straightened a little, "Guess we better get moving then. What are the names of the suspects, Agent Morgan?" The dark skinned man listed the names off for the officer who left, whistling sharply for Detective Bart and another female officer to follow him.

Emily dialed Penelope's number, her grim mood lifted somewhat by the bubbly greeting the blonde shot over the phone. "_Penelope Garcia, Goddess of All Things Technological and Awesome speaking."_ "Hey Garcia, I need you to run two names for me; Hank Howards and Keith Barnes, both are students at Wilson High." The sound of rapid keystrokes filled the line before the technical analyst spoke up, "_Right, sent their files over to your PDAs and here's the gist of it. Hank Howards, 18 years old, is the star quarterback at Wilson High. The guy is clean; no juvenile records, no restraining orders, no drug history; nothing. He has one sister, Calleigh Howards, and they both live with their aunt, Lisa Monet, after their mother, Carrie Howards nee Monet died when Hank was 14."_

Emily scrolled through the file Garcia just sent her, eyes scanning for any inconsistencies in the boy's life. "What about Barnes?" A few more keystrokes and Garcia's voice spewed the information as quickly as she could. "_Keith Barnes, 17 years old, _was_ on the Wilson High football team but got kicked out after he started failing classes last year._" Garcia whistled as she read through his rap sheet, _"For a 17 year old, this kid has some major issues. He has a juvie record as long as about my arm; let's see, charged for petty thieving at the age of 14, a B&E that same year, and before he transferred to Wilson High at the age of 16, he was kicked out from Anacostia High School. At 16, he was in juvenile custody for drug possession but was later released on bail. His parents divorced when he was 12 and he's lived with his mother since."_

Emily nodded, even though she knew Garcia couldn't see it. "Thanks Pen, I'll call you when we have something else." "_Take care sweet cheeks. Garcia out._"

The brunette moved towards where Hotch and Derek were going through Sam Carlton's interview as she passed JJ who was on the phone, furiously speaking to representatives of the media. "Hey, Garcia sent us the files on the two suspects; they're about as different as night and day. Hank Howards seems to be a model students and upstanding member of society with no criminal records whatsoever, but Keith Barnes has been accumulating quite the rap sheet since he was 14."

JJ joined them then, snapping her phone shut. "Most of the major newspapers and news channels agreed to hold the news off for 6 hours, and after that they're breaking their silence." The blonde huffed, "We don't have much time here."

Hotch hesitated for a moment before gesturing for them to sit down. "Let's take another look at the victims again; there could be something we missed in the process. We'll start with Selina Camden." The four agents sat at the table, rifling through notebooks and files to bring out everything they had on the girls. Emily read the details for Selina's abduction and murder aloud. "Ok, victim number 1, Selina Camden, 18 years old. Attended Wilson High as a student and head cheerleader before she was abducted and murdered. She was last seen on June 26, 2012 at an after party for a football match between Wilson High and Anacostia High. Her friend, Cynthia Nelson reported seeing her leave alone, but stated that she could have been going to meet someone."

"Victim number 2, Angelina Gothman, 17 years old. She was a student and cheerleader at Coolidge High and had a history of drugs and being a problem student." JJ peered at the file before her, "She was last seen on January 30, 2013 at an after party for a football match between Wilson High and Coolidge High. She was also seen leaving with three boys matching the descriptions of our suspects." Derek tapped his pen rhythmically, "Carrie White, 17 as well, was victim number 3. Student and cheerleader at Dunbar High, and like Angelina was a problem student who was using as well. Last seen on April 15, 2013, again at an after party for the football match between Wilson High and Dunbar High. No one saw when she left the party and she was only reported missing after 3 days."

Hotch frowned as the smiling face of Mary Mitchell stared up at him. "Victim number 4 was Mary Mitchell, age 18. She was head cheerleader at Archbishop Carroll High School, a private high school in proximity with all the other schools. Her friends last saw her on May 30, 2013 when they were at the after party for the friendly match between Wilson High's soccer team and that of Archbishop Carroll High." "Victim number 5, Patricia Morton, age 18 and head cheerleader at Emerson Preparatory School." Dave entered the conversation as he and Reid joined the rest of the team. Reid recited the remaining facts easily, "Disappeared from Wilson High 3 nights ago with Hank Howards, Keith Barnes and Sam Carlton."

Emily leaned back into her chair, "So basically, these girls have nothing else in common other than the fact that their schools interacted with that of the UnSub and they were all cheerleaders. They were also from affluent families, but we don't know yet how that plays into the UnSub's method of choosing his victims." Derek shook his head, "We can't even tie the other two suspects to the murders; only Angelina and Patricia have been seen leaving with boys whose descriptions match those of Howards and Barnes."

Reid steepled his fingers together, "I don't think the UnSub stalks these girls; despite his specific preferential type he chooses whoever catches his eye. These girls have nothing in common except their outward appearances, but they must have done the same thing to make them targets in the UnSub's eyes."

Rossi nodded, "We find the trigger, we find out why he takes them."

"Did you find the second suspect?" Hotch turned towards Reid and Rossi, the wheels in his head turning furiously to find the connection between the girls. Reid shook his head as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, "We didn't find Hank Howards but we go ahold of his aunt whom he's been staying with. She said she'll call to let us know where he is in a moment."

JJ bit her lip; something just didn't sit right with her. "Hey you guys, Cynthia Nelson said something about not everyone liking Selina, said she had something of a mean streak. And wasn't there some altercation between Angelina Gothman and another student?" Reid nodded, mind flashing to grasp hold of that particular memory. "Yeah, eye witnesses said that she had a fight with one of the newer cheerleaders from her school and she slapped the girl." Hotch leaned forward, "Mrs. Holden, Carrie's teacher said the same thing about Carrie. Apparently students didn't really like her despite her popularity and that she was somewhat of a bully, but never physically aggressive."

"That can't be a coincidence; do you think that's part of why the UnSub chose them as victims?" Emily looked up to take in the concerned frowns adorning her team mates' faces. Rossi shrugged, "It's something we'll need to look into. Right now, it's the only possible connection between the girls that they might have in common. Hotch, I think we need to talk to the friends and teachers again; I'm thinking they might have left some things out."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and I apologize for the late update. Midterms and assignments are going to kill me soon, but luckily I managed to get this done in 2 hours! Yay! So enjoy and please do review, just to let me know if there are things that should be changed, or things that you liked. _

* * *

It was supposed to be just a visit to Keith Barnes to bring him in for questioning. Morgan and Reid reached the flat where Barnes had rented a room with a friend, and Morgan rapped on the door, hand on his holster just to be safe. "Keith Barnes, this is the FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions." Silence. The two agents eyed each other wearily and Reid moved to cover Morgan's back, gun securely held in his hands. Morgan shouted out again, banging his fists louder against the wooden door. "Keith Barnes, I repeat: This is the FBI! Are you in there? Keith Barnes!"

Morgan slid his gun out and motioned to Reid before yelling out a final warning. "Keith Barnes, this is your final warning! Answer the door or we're going in!" Still, no one appeared at the door and Morgan didn't hesitate this time to kick the door down. "FBI, freeze!"

The entire place was in disarray. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and leftovers of food were scattered around the kitchen table. The TV was on, switched to the news channel. Reid slipped a door possibly leading to a bathroom open, and checked the room, "Clear!"

Morgan moved on to the only room left and slammed the door open, yet still nothing, or no one greeted them. Morgan lowered his gun and looked over Barnes' bedroom. As was the entire flat, the bedroom was equally messy. The bed was unmade and papers were spread across the study desk, with angry red letters circling what seemed to be countless wrong answers. He opened the wardrobe and had to leap back to avoid the stampede of clothes tumbling out from where they were hastily stuffed.

Reid poked his head back in, "There's nothing here Derek; the house is clean." Morgan snorted, "I wouldn't call this place clean. It's like a pigsty in here." He turned towards the young genius, "Any luck finding where he might have gone?" Reid shook his head and leaned against the doorway, hands snug in his pockets. "None, but you know what's strange? I haven't seen a single computer here; not even a tablet or laptop." Morgan shrugged, "Could be a coincidence, or he could be hiding something on the computer. I better call Hotch, tell him Barnes is a no go."

But before he could dial the unit chief's number, an indignant yell sounded from the door. "Dude, what the _hell_?" Reid cocked an eyebrow at Morgan, "You don't think…?" Morgan smirked and headed out, drawing his gun out again. "Only one way to find out."

A scrawny, gangly boy with a mess of red hair framing a pale face stood at the ruined doorway, mouth gaping open as he took in the broken door and the federal agents coming towards him with their guns trained on him. He raised his arms immediately, pupils dilated wide in fear as his breathing turned heavy. "Dude, don't shoot!"

Morgan stopped advancing but kept his gun on the boy. "Keith Barnes?" Barnes nodded fervently, "Yes, _yes_! Who the hell are you? Dude, put the gun down!" Reid, taking some pity on the bewildered boy, lowered his gun and stepped forward. "Keith Barnes, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is SSA Derek Morgan. We're with the FBI. Now I need you to calm down; no one is going to shoot you, ok?"

Barnes' eyes flashed wide open at the mention of the FBI. "Woah, the FBI? Did I do something wrong?"

Morgan, eyes narrowed at the seemingly harmless boy, holstered his weapon and straightened his figure. "Maybe you could tell us that, Keith."

Reid smiled comfortingly at the boy, "We need to bring you in to State PD for questioning Keith, and we'd really appreciate if you could come in and help us out." Keith frowned, "What is it that I'm supposed to be involved with?" Morgan crossed his arms and stared at him, intentionally unnerving the boy, "Three days ago Patricia Morton was abducted from Wilson High School during an after-party and you, Hank Howards and Sam Carlton were last seen with her. You're one of our primary suspects Keith, and we need to bring you in for questioning."

Keith shook his head, fear palpable in his eyes. "Look man, I don't have anything to do with that girl's disappearance; I swear!" Reid raised a hand, trying to calm the clearly high boy, "Keith, we're not saying you did anything. We just need to make sure we find the man who took Patricia, and we need your help."

The boy looked desperately between the empathic Reid and intimidating Morgan, "It's not like I have a choice do I?" He pointed accusingly at Morgan, "He'd probably shoot me anyway if I said no!" Morgan rolled his eyes, "Kid, no one's going to shoot anyone. We just need you to cooperate with us."

Keith bit his lip and sighed, "Fine, I'll go with you." Reid smiled encouragingly at him, "Thanks Keith. There's something else; do you have a computer?" Keith raised a brow, "Yeah, I have a laptop for school; why?" The boyish agent slowly moved closer towards him, not wanting to spook the boy just when he calmed down. "We need to take a look at it, if that's all right with you?"

The boy looked annoyed, clearly reluctant to part with his computer. "Isn't that like, an invasion of privacy?" Morgan sighed, frustrated at just how much it was like talking to a three year old who wouldn't give up his favourite toy. "Keith, we really need to see your laptop man. Now you can give us the laptop voluntarily, or we'll get a warrant for it and it'll be on your permanent record for an obstruction of justice. Now I'm thinking with a juvie record as long as yours, you don't want the extra baggage, do you?"

Keith groaned and dumped his backpack onto the ground, pulling the zipper open. "I hate cops. Here," He fished out a slim laptop that clearly cost a fortune, "Don't mess with it ok? I just bought it."

Morgan took the laptop from his, intrigued as to how the boy got the money to buy such expensive equipment when he clearly was tight on money, what with the run-down place he managed to rent. "Great man, thanks. Let's go, come on."

* * *

Emily and Dave, in the meantime, had headed over back to Wilson High, where Hank Howards' aunt had said he'd be there for practice at 3. The janitor had directed them towards the boys' locker room, stating that practice hadn't started yet and the boys were just getting ready. The two agents went in and were bombarded with multiple "what the hell"s and "Dude get the fuck out!"s when they saw a woman in their changing rooms. Emily just rolled her eyes and she and Dave flashed their badges, "Don't worry, I've seen it all boys." Dave smirked and jerked his head towards the door, "Out, boys, now. Hank Howards, we'd like a word with you please."

A tall, well-built young man with dark brown hair and light blue eyes Gillian Miles had described stood from where he was pulling on his shoes. "Yeah, that's me. Is there anything I can help you with?" Emily noted his politeness and the open smile he currently sported; he definitely wouldn't have any trouble getting the girls. Dave nodded, "Yeah, I'm SSA Dave Rossi and this is SSA Emily Prentiss with the FBI. We're currently investigating a murder case and we have a few questions we'd like to ask you."

Hank nodded, "Sure, just let me get the guys to cover for me with the coach." He strode to the door and called for someone outside. "Hey Jude! Tell Coach the feds want to see me; I'll be there as soon as I can." Jude yelled an affirmative and Hank returned his attention back to the agents, sitting back down on the bench. "So how can I help the FBI?"

Emily leaned against one of the lockers, "Three days ago, you were the last person seen leaving with Patricia Morton, along with Sam Carlton and Keith Barnes. Do you know all three people?" He nodded and tied off the knot on his shoe laces, "Yeah, Sam and I are on the football team, but I assume you already know that. I met Keith when he was still on the football team but after he was kicked out I sort of took him under my wing. It was either that or leave him to the school bullies."

Dave took in the seemingly friendly boy, "What about Patricia Morton? Do you know her?" Hank's face scrunched up as he thought, "Not really. We met her at the after party here at Wilson but that was it. I didn't know her from before, if that's what you mean." The veteran profiler tilted his head a little, "But you did leave the party with her and your buddies, yes?"

Hank shrugged, "Yeah, we went out to the little spot in the forest. You know, the one couples usually go out to? We had a little fun, but that was it. Sam left first, and Keith and I left after that. I think it was close to 12 then." Emily wrote down the details, lifting her head to scrutinize the boy. "Can anyone verify that you were around at that time?" She was surprised to see a bitter smile twist his lips, "Yeah, my sister. But she won't be able to tell you anything 'cause she was half asleep by the time I got her into bed." She leaned forward, interested in his choice of words. "How old is your sister, Hank?" His mouth tightened and she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. "14, but she has Down syndrome so I have to take care of her. That's why I left; I got a call from my aunt saying she wouldn't go to bed because I wasn't around."

Emily smiled a little at him, "I imagine your sister was extremely happy to see you back." Hank gave her a lopsided smile, "Yeah, you know someone with Down syndrome, Agent?" She nodded, "My cousin. She's 6 now." He sighed, "So you understand how hard I've got to work to take care of her and work and go to classes." Dave interrupted, "You have a part-time job?"

Hank nodded and scratched his chin, "Yeah, at the mechanic shop just next to Wilson High. I go there every day after school just before practice." "Huh," Dave sat down, wincing a little at the soreness of his leg. By God, he was getting older. "Can you tell us why you were seen with at least another victim, Hank? Angelina Gothman was again, seen leaving with you, Sam and Keith."

Hank raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, this is high school man. We blow off steam by fooling around with the girls, but I never touched them." Emily frowned, "But it's not a coincidence when Wilson High has sports matches with the victims' schools and they end up abducted and murdered." "Dunbar High, Archbishop Carroll High, Emerson Preparatory," Dave read out from the list, "Do I need to read out more, Hank? All victims were last seen at this after party with students from your school; specifically the football team. Now tell me it isn't a coincidence that your football team, and in turn, _you_ were present at every abduction site?"

Hank gritted his teeth, "Look, agents, you can check with my aunt. She saw me come home by 12 and go straight up to my sister's room. As for the other girls, I honestly don't know what to tell you. Yes, I was there for the matches and the after-parties, but I didn't touch those girls. We partied, we made out; that was it. I never saw them again afterwards." He stood and grabbed his helmet, "Now if there aren't any more questions, I'm already late for practice. This," he scribbled something down on a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Emily, "is my mobile, where you can reach me." He looked at the agents exasperatedly, "Can I go now?"

Dave stepped out his way, "Be my guest." After the door closed, Emily turned towards him, "He does fit the profile Dave." He nodded and stretched a little, grimacing at the noise his bones made as they popped, "Yeah well, he might, but taking care of his disabled sister and having a job would make it near impossible wouldn't it?" She sighed, "We need more evidence. I'm going to call Hotch and tell him what we got. Oh and Dave? You're getting old, _grandpa_." She smirked as she dialled her love's number and Dave glared at her. "Oh ha ha Emily, wait till you're my age."


	8. Chapter 8

_I apologize for the late update. Thanks to sarahb2007, MH96 and red2013 for reviewing. Do enjoy this chapter and let me know what you liked or didn't like. Thanks!_

* * *

Derek and Reid walked back into the station, a confused Keith Barnes between them. Hotch nodded at them, "Prentiss just called; they talked to Hank Howards but they've got nothing for the moment. They're going to talk to his aunt to see if they can tie him to any of the murders." Derek gestured to the young boy, "We got Barnes and his laptop, what about Sam? Do we let him go?"

The unit chief frowned, "Do you think he's hiding anything? From what you told me it doesn't seems like he knows anything at all." The bald man nodded, scratching his neck, "He seems clean, but I'd like to see what Keith here has to say about these murders. I'm thinking he might know something." "Ok, I'll speak to Sam Carlton again, reconfirm everything and then I'll let him go."

Reid tilted his head over to where the unit's laptop was set up, "I'm going to check out his laptop; maybe run things through with Garcia and see if she has anything new." Derek placed a hand on Keith's shoulder and guided him towards the other interrogation room. "Come on man, I'm going to ask you some questions now."

* * *

Hotch shut the door behind him and Sam looked up hopefully at him, "Can I go now? My mom will be worried." Hotch sat down and took in the weary look on the boy's face, "We notified your family when we took you in, explained that it was just standard procedure and that you were not incriminated. At least not yet." Sam sighed and buried his head in his hands, "God, you still think I had anything to do with this mess? I told the other agent everything I know! I didn't do anything!"

Hotch spread the pictures of every victims before him, "Sam, you said you've seen all these girls before and you met them at the after parties? Were Keith and Hank with you when you met them?" Sam shrugged, "Yeah they were. But like with Patricia Morton, I was the first to leave. My uh," he cleared his throat, a light flush spreading across his freckled cheeks, "My mom is kinda strict and I have to be home before 11 every night."

He tapped his pen against the table lightly, "How did you choose to talk to these girls Sam? They were all blonde and blue eyed cheerleaders, were they your type?" Sam frowned, clearly uncomfortable with the question. "What do you mean, how I _chose_ to talk to them? They were hot and didn't seem like they minded the company." Hotch gestured at Selina Camden's picture. "Selina's a cheerleader, Sam. Did you approach these girls because they looked like her?"

Sam cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward a little, "What the- Look, I swear to you, Agent, I didn't notice that they looked alike. It had nothing to do with us approaching them." He tilted his head a little, "Anyway, it wasn't me who chose who to talk to. It was always Hank who wanted us to go talk to them, but we didn't have any problem with that."

"Tell me about Hank and Keith. Do you think they could've done anything like this?" Sam shook his head vehemently, "No way! Hank wouldn't ever do anything like that; neither would Keith. They're not killers, man." Hotch flipped a copy of Keith's file over to him, "Do you know that Keith has a record? He's been charged for drug possession, breaking and entering, petty theft; basically he's done everything a teenager could do wrong."

"Ok, I know Keith's had a tough time." He placed both hands on the table and looked earnestly at Hotch, "But he's a good kid. His dad was abusive and he had to work to help out with his mom. He has his problems but Hank and I are looking after him now. He's _not_ your killer."

* * *

Keith stared uncertainly at the pictures before him, Morgan leaning with his hip against the table. "Do you recognize these girls, Keith?" The boy bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah, we saw them at those parties with Wilson High. That's Sam's ex isn't it?" He pointed towards Selina and Morgan sat back down, pushing Selina's picture towards him. "What do you know about Selina Camden?" Keith shrugged but looked down, not meeting Morgan's eyes as he scuffed his feet against the floor, "Just that she and Sam were together before she dumped him last year. Sam said she was cheating on him, and he kept trying to get her to admit it when Selina filed for the restraining order."

Morgan noted his lack of eye contact, "Hey kid, look at me." Keith reluctantly glanced at Morgan, "Keith, did you know Selina asides from her being Sam's ex?" Keith nodded and sighed, "_No_, I don't. I've only seen her with Sam; I've never talked to her before." Morgan narrowed his eyes and settled back. Something about Keith didn't sit right; he was willing to bet that the kid knew the girl better than he was saying.

Seeing Keith starting to close off, he changed tactics. "Did Sam ever had a fight with Selina? Did he tell you about them?" The teenager shrugged once more, "They fought a little I guess. Like I said, Sam tried to get the truth out of Selina but she didn't want to talk to him. Said Sam was a psycho and she wanted him to stay away from her." "Was Sam violent against her?" Derek noted how the boy stiffened a little, "I'm guessing Sam had a nasty temper on him." Keith gritted his teeth but remained silent. Derek smirked a little; time for the bad cop routine now. He stood and paced to stand behind Keith.

"So Sam was pissed off when she dumped him and he killed her. And when you guys met all these Selina look-alikes he thought he'd teach them a lesson? Is that it?" Morgan placed his hands on the back of Keith's chair, "Did you and Hank help him kill these girls, Keith? Did you hold her down when Hank or Sam stabbed them to death? Did you enjoy watching them die? Did it make you feel good to see them die? Maybe you threw a punch or two; made you feel like a man."

Keith twisted around to stare at the agent, eyes wild as he took in Morgan's words. "No! Man, that is _sick_! We didn't kill them; Sam didn't touch them, neither did Hank and I." His jaw clenched and his eyes closed off as he leaned back, "I'm not going to talk anymore. I may be a lousy student but I know my rights. I want my lawyer if you're going to ask me these questions."

* * *

Reid clicked the computer open as he talked to Garcia on video. "Garcia, we know that the UnSub attends Wilson High and that his victims were all from neighbouring schools. I think he might live somewhere near, would make sense that his comfort zone is somewhere within the circle of schools. I've emailed you an approximate geographical zone where he might live in; see if you can find anything off it."

Garcia nodded, a bright yellow feather in her hair bobbing cheerfully. "Got it, and I will cross check it with our three suspects' home address. Got anything from Keith Barnes's computer?" He shook his head, eyes skimming through the mess of uncategorized documents. "Not yet, he's clearly disorganized though. I'm not sure if he could have carried out the abductions _and_ the murders of these girls. He could be an accomplice, but I don't think he's capable of carrying out the planning." He squinted at a strangely labeled folder, "Hang on, I think I just found something."

He clicked on the folder and took in the countless picture files, "Strange, it's the only folder in the entire computer. Oh Lord." Garcia waved at him, slightly panicked. "Reid, what's going on? What's on the computer?" Reid looked up towards the blonde and swallowed hard. "Garcia, Keith Barnes has been stalking Selina Camden."

* * *

Derek read the text Reid just sent him and straightened, "We're not done yet Keith. Care to tell us why you were stalking Selina?" Keith glared at him and turned away, "I don't know what you're talking about." Morgan shook his head, "Wrong answer man. We found all sorts of pictures on your laptop, all of them were of Selina. Now you want to tell me again whether you knew Selina Camden, or do you want to be charged with kidnapping and murder? You better not be lying this time kid."

* * *

Sam stared at Hotch, mouth moving silently to form the words. "Keith was _stalking_ Selina?" The unit chief looked on at him calmly, "You're saying you don't know anything about this?" The blonde shook his head furiously, "No! I thought Keith didn't know Selina; at least that's what he said." "Well clearly he's lying, one of my agents just found countless of pictures of Selina, both taken from afar and from near." Sam leaned back, clearly shocked as he dragged a shaking hand through his hand. "God, _Keith_? Did he kill those girls?" He looked up pleadingly at an impassive Hotch. "He's a good kid, honest. I don't- He _couldn't_ have killed them." Hotch stood and sighed; clearly it was time to let Sam leave. He just hoped the others were having more luck than he was.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to MH96, sarahb2007, red2013, AllieDJ and Gues for reviewing. I apologize for the lack of Hotch and Prentiss in the last chapter; hopefully this little snippet here can make up for that. Read and review, they make my day. ;)_

* * *

Hotch stood next to Sam as the boy signed the documents pending his release. He sighed and ran a hand over his tired face; the third day and still they had nothing. Patricia Morton was running short of time and God knows what the mayor would do if her daughter turned up dead. From what Reid told him, Keith Barnes was in no way capable of abducting and murdering those girls, but he definitely wasn't innocent. He _had_ to know something about the murders.

* * *

Reid took over Keith's interrogation from Morgan and he sat before the teenage boy, "Keith, you said you didn't know Selina but you've been stalking her. Why did you lie to us?" Keith shrugged, his eyes strangely vacant as he stared at Reid, "Selina's pretty. Sam really liked her but she got tired of him."

The genius frowned and spread a few of Selina's pictures before him, "How long were you following Selina, Keith? After or before she broke up with Sam?" Keith leaned forward and admired a close up shot of Selina, smirking as she and her friends hung out at a café. "Before. Sam never let me talk with her, said she wasn't very nice."

"How was she not very nice, Keith?" Reid was intrigued, several of the girls were described as having a mean personality; maybe there was a connection there somewhere. The boy shrugged again and traced Selina's face, "I dunno, he said she'd yell and scream at people she didn't like, or didn't think they were good enough for her." "You're saying Selina thought she was better than a lot of people, Keith?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. But she's pretty; I liked taking pictures of her."

Reid just sighed and stood; they needed to work a new angle.

* * *

Hank grinned at Jude as he jogged to the field where everyone, save Sam, were already gathered and warming up. "Hey, ready?" Jude smiled and shook his head, "Not just yet, man. Coach wants to speak to Captain, something about the upcoming match this weekend." Hank nodded but as he opened his mouth to reply Jude, another player yelled out to them. "Hey guys! Get over here!"

The two shrugged and went over to where Allan, a red head stood with the other crowded around them. "Take a look; the mayor's daughter's been abducted!" The boys murmured and Jude turned towards Hank, who was sporting a mild frown. "Hank, wasn't this the girl you and Sam talked to that last match at the private school?" Hank tilted his head, looking expressionlessly at Patricia Morton's smiling picture. "I think so, yeah." Jude harrumphed, "Can't believe someone took her. Did you see anyone that night?"

Hank shrugged, "Don't think so man. The girl was wasted; she must've gone off with some other guy after we left." They fell silent as Allan played the clip of Yvette Morton's press conference. "…good, kind and innocent girl, who has done nothing wrong, and I can promise you this:…"

Jude whistled, "Dude, this is _big_. Wonder what the mayor's going to do once they catch the guy." Coach Stanton blew his whistle, waving at the boys, "All right, tea time's over kids! If we're going to be champions at regionals you need to move your asses now!"

* * *

Emily and Dave walked back into the precinct when JJ came out towards them, clearly in a tizzy. "Guys, conference room now." Dave shot a look at Emily as she shrugged and led the way to the conference room where Hotch and Morgan were talking to Garcia. Emily moved to stand next to Hotch as she touched his arm, "Hey, what's going on?" He smiled grimly and gestured towards the computer. "Someone leaked the mayor's press conference and it's gone viral." Morgan leaned down on the table, "Hit it baby girl."

Garcia tapped furiously and the team gathered around the computer. JJ and Reid entered just in time to hear Yvette Morton's distraught voice challenging the UnSub. JJ shook her head as she took a seat next to Dave. "This is bad; Garcia, can you tell me who leaked the video?"

The blonde tech nodded, "You betcha, chica. My superpowers have informed me that a certain online news portal called 'Newsboard Hot' leaked the video and the perp is a Janine Clare. I've sent her details over to your PDAs." Dave sighed and steepled his fingers together. "Garcia, is there any way to block or remove the video from the internet?"

"I can't remove it, but I can overload the page so that no one else can access it." Hotch nodded, "Get it done Garcia. Good work." She grinned and saluted, "Anything for you, Captain, my Captain. PG out." As the screen winked black, Morgan grunted and straightened his posture, "Is it too good to hope that the UnSub hasn't gotten access to the video?" Emily shook her head, "I sure hope so; otherwise there's going to be another body."

Hotch was frustrated; the UnSub was a teenager and yet they couldn't get to him. "Reid, did you find anything new?" The younger man tilted his head a little, "Honestly, it wasn't anything new. But, he did tell us that Sam told him that Selina thought she was better than most people and was mean to those who didn't warrant her attention; basically, anybody who wasn't in her social radar."

Dave spoke up then, "I know we're running out of time, but everyone needs some rest." He looked towards Hotch who nodded, "Dave's right. I want you guys to go home and have a shower, get something to eat; we'll reconvene in 2 hours." The others murmured their thanks and stretched as they stood and filed out of the room. JJ shot a grin at Emily, winking at her to which the brunette rolled her eyes and made a shooing motion at the blonde. Dave chuckled and ambled out of the room, "Behave, children."

Hotch snorted and smiled towards Emily, "Have you eaten?" She shook her head and stepped a little closer to him, "Just a sandwich at noon." He nodded and placed his hand at the small of her back as he guided her out, "I was thinking, maybe you'd like to try out the new pizzeria near your place? I heard they're quite good." She laughed and bumped her shoulder against his, "Did Jack tell you that?"

He had the decency to blush as they entered his car, "Haley brought him over last week, and he couldn't stop talking about it. I figured as far as good food goes, Jack has an all right taste." Emily's face softened at the mention of the little boy and she squeezed Hotch's hand, "I'd love to. Maybe we could take Jack there when you have him over this weekend?" He shot a small grin at her, tugging her hand to place it on his leg, "I'd like that, and I'm sure Jack will be looking forward to it." Emily giggled a little and pressed a kiss on his cheek before turning the radio on, switching it to their favourite channel.

* * *

The telephone rang and Carson Bors absentmindedly picked it up as he signed a delivery form. "Hello?" Heavy breathing could be heard from the other end and the officer frowned as he straightened, "Who is this?"

There was a pause before the person continued, "The girl is nothing but innocent." Bors's eyes widened and he motioned for the technician to track the call. "Who is this? What girl?" A bitter chuckle floated over the line, "You know who, officer. After all, didn't her mother just declare grandly that her daughter was a saint?"

Bors glanced at the tech who shook his head, mouthing '_1 minute_'. "You're talking about Patricia Morton? Where is she?" The person ignored his question, "Those girls, they're all worthless vermin who thought they were better than the rest of the world," his voice escalated, though it was muffled enough that Bors was sure they couldn't make out an identification. "They thought they could make fun of those less _whole _than they were!" His voice hitched and Bors gestured at the tech again, who was typing furiously, "I made the world a better place for her to live in and those filth won't ever bother her again!"

The call ended abruptly and Bors snarled as he slammed the receiver back down. "Dillon! I want a recording of the conversation now! Andrew," he turned towards the tech, "Did you get an approximate location?" He nodded, "I didn't manage to get a full address but I managed to triangulate the area the call came from." He tapped the computer screen and Bors leaned over, "And Wilson High is right in the middle of it."


	10. Chapter 10

_And Sebastian Prentiss makes his appearance! In case you couldn't tell, Emily, in my universe is somewhat of a daddy's girl. Thanks to MH96, red2013 and ramona for reviewing. Ramona: Leigh (Emily's niece) doesn't come into play much; that I can tell you. But she's an important character because she's important to Emily; and you'll see later how she influences the story. Read and review; they make my day. :)_

* * *

Hotch smiled slightly as Emily wolfed down a slice of pizza, amused at how she never seemed shy of eating so voraciously while other women he knew, _Haley, _his mind provided, would be self-conscious of people's stares. Emily returned his smile with a grin of her own when her phone rang. She dug her bag for the phone as he chuckled and handed a tissue for her, "You've gotten cheese on the corner of your mouth." She smiled and mouthed _thank you_ before hitting the _accept_ button. "Hi Daddy."

Sebastian Prentiss smiled, even though he knew his little girl couldn't see it. "Em, how are you? Grace told me you're in the middle of a case." He worried about her; worried about the horrors she saw on a daily basis as a result of her job, worried that one day he'd get the call that told him his only child wouldn't be coming home, worried that she'd get sick and no one would be there to take care of her. Although, he mused, that boss of hers seemed to be doing quite a good job of caring for her.

Emily smiled indulgently as she took a sip of her drink, "I'm fine daddy. How are you? How are Aunt Grace and Leigh? Will you be there for Leigh's surgery?" Sebastian replied his affirmative and proceeded to tell his daughter of the mishaps the embassy had experienced while he was in Uzbekistan. He knew his Emily; she was a strong girl but there were times when things got too heavy and he knew she was glad for the distraction. It was the least he could do after being absent for a large chunk of her childhood.

Hotch just looked on softly at his love chatting with her father. He liked Sebastian, liked his no-nonsense attitude and how he always did what was best for his daughter, no matter how hard she tried to be stubborn. He was proud to say he got along well with his prospective father-in-law; between the both of them they could get Emily to lower her guard, even if it was just for a bit.

Emily let out a giggle when her father finished his tale of how the Uzbekistan President's aide tripped and poured a glass of red wine on the President's wife's silk gown. She glanced at her watch; their 2 hours were nearly up. She cleared her throat and Sebastian smiled over the line, "I take it you have to go?"

She smiled apologetically, even though she knew her father couldn't see it. "I'm sorry Daddy, but I promise I'll see you for dinner this weekend. We can celebrate Leigh's successful surgery." She rolled her eyes at something her father said and Hotch raised a brow in question. "Yes daddy, I'll bring Aaron so the two of you can bully me into a vacation when the two of you wouldn't even dream of taking one in a hundred years. Bye daddy, I love you."

Hotch took care of the bill and he helped Emily up from her seat, not letting go of her hand as they made their way out. He turned to look at his girlfriend, who was currently snuggling into his arm. "So when were you going to tell me about this dinner I'm supposed to be attending?" She smiled into his coat, "We just decided on it last night, and I guess I forgot about it. Can we bring Jack, please?" She stared up pleadingly at him, a pout on her lips and he couldn't help but give her a quick peck and a smile. "Of course. Jack's been asking if he can see his Gramps." The little boy had insisted on calling Emily's father grandfather and the older man had been absolutely delighted. They were only onto their second meeting and already Sebastian had spoiled the child rotten with gifts.

* * *

JJ smiled as she entered the precinct, phone in her hand as she spoke to Henry. "Ok baby, you be good for daddy ok? I love you too. Bye." Reid greeted her with a lopsided grin as he and Derek entered, Dave ambling along behind them. "How's Henry, JJ?" The blonde fell into step with them, gently patting the younger man's shoulder. "He's good Spence, he's looking forward to when Uncle Spenca will be telling him about the dinosaurs." She smiled fondly at the man she saw as her younger brother, "You're really good with him Spence, I knew you'd do a great job as his godfather." He blushed and Derek chuckled and slung an arm around him, "Aww, Spencer's blushing! And it ain't even because of a girl!"

The content smirk on Dave's face faded when he saw Bors's dismayed look. "Chief Bors? What's wrong?" The other agents stiffened at his look, "We just got a call, probably from the perp." He blew out an exhausted breath, "I hate to say this but I think we might get a fifth body."

The team gathered around Bors who played the recording. Reid frowned as they reached the end of the call. "You know, it's strange how the UnSub uses the word 'whole', almost as if he was implying some imperfection. If money was the motive, wouldn't he have used 'underprivileged' or such?"

Hotch frowned, "We're looking in the wrong direction. This UnSub is not killing these girls because of sexual impotence; he's out for revenge." Emily nodded, "The 'her' he mentioned, could be someone he's trying to protect. Maybe he feels she's been wronged by the world." Derek leaned against the wall, "He said he's making the world a better place for her to live in; that means he's not going to stop until he kills all the girls who fit his profile."

Dillon came up to them then, his face grim, "Keith Barnes's attorney just came in; we have to let him go." The unit chief sighed and nodded wearily, "All right but make sure he remains available if we need him for questioning." The deputy nodded and strode away to a severe woman dressed in a charcoal grey suit.

Derek flipped his phone open and dialed speed dial 1, the corner of his mouth quirking a little when Penelope picked up, "Hey baby girl. You're on speaker. We need your magic fingers more than ever now." He could almost hear the blonde's smirk as she tapped cheerfully away at her keyboard, "_I'm always at the ready hotshot. Lay it on me; what do you want the all seeing eye of Penelope Garcia to find out?"_

Dave leaned forward, "Garcia, do any of the Wilson High students have disabled family? Siblings maybe; just anyone with familial connections." It was silent for a moment as she checked the database, "_There aren't any with physical disabilities, but quite a few have family who suffer from Down syndrome_." More typing sounds, "_As it is, Wilson High actually runs special programmes where students who suffer from Down syndrome can join in on certain classes, like Arts or Physical Education."_

"Garcia, I need you to send the list of names over. Are any of our suspects on that list?" Hotch waited for her response and smiled grimly when Garcia sounded her affirmative. "_Yes, Hank Howards. His sister, Calleigh Howards is a Down syndrome patient. She's 16 and takes specialized Art classes at Wilson High every Tuesday and Thursday. Sending the list over to you now; I've already crossed off names of female students since they don't fit the profile and you have about 5 names left."_

Derek nodded and straightened, "Ok, thanks Baby Girl." "_Anytime, my dashing cupcake."_ He rolled his eyes and chuckled as he snapped his phone shut.

Hotch turned towards his team, "We're running out of time here; JJ, I want you to stay here and give the corrected profile to the officers with Dave and Reid. Emily and I will head over to talk to Howard's aunt; Derek, I want you to run through the remaining 4 and see if they fit the profile."

* * *

Dave stood with his hands in his pockets, coolly confident as he faced the roomful of officers. Deja vu much. "There has been a change in the preliminary profile. Most of the details remain the same; our UnSub is still a teenage male student from Wilson High, approximately at the age of 17 or 18. All that's changed is that he's out to kill girls who he sees as a threat to who we believe is a mentally disabled family member who is a female."

Reid spoke up, awkwardly shifting as the attention moved towards him, "In essence, he's a mission based killer. He won't stop till he feels he's completed his task; in this case to make the world a safer place for the person he's protecting. But unlike most mission based killers, he doesn't have any grand delusions and is unlikely to be suffering from any type of mental affliction. He is extremely clear headed and is able to carry out intricate planning; though we think he most likely has an accomplice who shares his joy in killing these girls."

JJ took over, catching everyone's eyes. "We believe the person he's protecting may have been bullied or physically or verbally abused. Selina Camden may well have been the trigger to this killing spree, which means that she was probably the primary instigator or aggressor."

Chief Bors stood and faced his officers, all of them good men and women. "I want eyes on the streets, especially near the dumping sites. If anyone sees anything remotely suspicious, you are to contact me or the FBI and do whatever you can to stop this perp from killing any more girls." He nodded and offered a small smile, "Let's get to work, boys and girls."


	11. Chapter 11

_Here we have Lisa Monet, Hank's aunt. I've decided to take things a litle more slower; I just realized I probably rushed through the days far too quickly. And so, without further ado, here is chapter 11. Thank you to MH96 for always reviewing, as well as red2013. Do read and review. :)_

* * *

Lisa Monet stared concernedly at the two agents before her, the question clear in her eyes. "I've already told you where Hank is." Emily smiled comfortingly at her, gesturing towards the door, "We just have some questions to ask you, Ms. Monet. May we come in?" The older lady stared warily at them and nodded, opening the door wider, "Of course. Please, come in."

Hotch raised a brow when he caught sight of a young girl sitting in the living room, giggling slightly as she watched TV. Lisa smiled softly at her, smoothing her head back. "This is my niece, Calleigh. Calleigh, sweetheart, say hello to our guests." The young girl bent her head shyly as she mumbled a hello and Emily went over to her, kneeling by her as she took her hand. "Hi Calleigh, my name is Emily." Calleigh just smiled slightly at her, reaching a hand out to touch Emily's hair. "Pretty."

The tight lines around Hotch's eyes softened, "She is, isn't she?"

Emily blushed and patted Calleigh's hand before straightening and joining Hotch. "Ms. Monet, do you know where Hank was 5 nights ago?" The woman gestured for the two to seat as she took her seat near Calleigh. "He was at a football match at his high school, I should think."

Hotch leaned forward, "Ms. Monet, this is very important; what time did Hank come home that night?" Hank's aunt frowned, "I'm not quite sure, it was quite late when he returned, though I couldn't tell you the exact time." "Hank told our agents that Calleigh was waiting up for him that night; that she wouldn't go to bed and you called him?"

Lisa nodded, "Yes, that's true. Calleigh refuses to go to bed if Hank isn't here to tuck her in." She glanced at them apologetically, "I'm sorry, agents, but I'm afraid I can't tell you anything much. Hank came home late that night, brought Calleigh to her room and went to school as usual the next day. If I may ask, what is this about?"

Emily glanced at Hotch and spoke softly, "We believe Hank is a suspect in a current murder investigation of 4 girls, including the abduction of a fifth girl." Lisa frowned, "I read about that, she was the mayor's daughter, wasn't she? But Hank couldn't have done it." She looked at them desperately, "Hank's a good boy, agents. He's had a rough childhood, what with his father leaving them at such a young age and his mother's illness; he's had to grow up much too fast to care for his mother and his sister."

"When did you take both Hank and Calleigh in?" Hotch remembered Garcia telling Emily that Hank's mother had died when he was 14; it would stand to reason that Lisa Monet would be their guardian. She smiled sadly and turned to look at her niece, "Almost immediately after Hank's mother, my sister that is, Carrie died. " She sniffed a little, clearly still mourning the loss of her sister. "I uh, I asked Hank to register Calleigh at the Down Syndrome Clinic, you know the one operated by the Children's National Medical Center? I thought it would be better for both Hank and Calleigh; he'd be able to concentrate on his studies and she would get the proper care by professionals."

Emily smiled slightly at her, "They certainly take good care of the patients there. My cousin Leigh is a patient there as well." Lisa smiled at her, "Yes, they are. It was actually Calleigh's assigned caretaker who advised us to let her take Arts classes at Wilson High; they've started offering specialized programmes that Down syndrome students can enroll in since quite a number of the students there have family suffering from this disability."

Hotch nodded, "Ms. Monet, has Calleigh ever been bullied in Wilson high?"

Lisa paled considerably and she glanced at her niece, leaning forward closer to Hotch and Emily. "How did you know about this?" Emily looked at Hotch, a frown marring her brow. "So she _has_ been bullied?" Lisa sighed, "I'm afraid so, although it was just two students. They were rather," her lip pulled back in disgust, "_vocal_ about their opinions regarding Calleigh and Hank caught them at it one day."

Hotch frowned, "Why were the students bullying her? Did they hurt her?" Lisa bit her lip and shook her head, "It would depend on your definition of 'hurt', agent. Physically, they didn't touch her, but verbally, they abused and insulted her in the worst imaginable ways. According to Hank, these students were notorious for their mean streak in school.

In actuality, it wasn't Calleigh's condition that earned their ire. Yes, they would tease her about being a freak, but it wasn't as bad as this one day." She cleared her throat and took a sip of her water, "You see, last year, there was this beauty pageant of sorts at Wilson High, and Hank managed to get Calleigh to join. Apparently one of the girls was a contender for the title as well, and when Calleigh was crowned the winner instead, due to the school's administration agreeing that she deserved the title for her courage, well, the girl didn't take it too well."

Calleigh interrupted then, tugging her aunt's sleeve as she whispered something into her ear. Lisa smiled and kissed her cheek before standing, "Excuse me, agents, my little angel is hungry and clamouring for her lunch. I'll just be a second. Come on Calleigh, let's go get you your lunch."

Emily shot one last smile at Calleigh and leaned in a little closer to Hotch. His eyes softened and he rubbed her arm gently, "You're a natural with children, you know that?" She let out a small sound of contentment, "Mm, I always wanted kids one day, but," She sighed and smiled slightly at him, "No time ever seemed like the best time."

He kissed her forehead, "You'll have your chance yet, Em. You know how Jack loves you; you've been in his life ever since Haley and I divorced, even more so since she died." He squeezed her shoulder gently, "If it's any consolation, Jack will always be your little boy too." Emily's countenance softened; Hotch very rarely spoke of her relationship with his son and she was grateful that they'd move past the point where talking about his feelings were awkward. Stealing a quick kiss, she settled back into the couch just as Lisa returned. "Thank you, Aaron."

The older woman refilled the agents' coffee cups and sat back. "Well, as I was saying, the two girls didn't take too kindly to Calleigh being crowned. The teasing escalated into taunts, and eventually they physically abused her." A stormy look entered her eyes, "Hank even caught one girl slapping her. Of course, he didn't let the abuse to his sister go. He stopped them and went to the head teacher, in which case the girls got suspended."

Hotch nodded, "Can you tell us what these girls' names are?" Lisa smiled grimly, "I should think you needn't have to worry about them, agent. You see, one of the girls, the main aggressor really, was the girl killed last year, Selina Camden and her friend, Cynthia Nelson."

* * *

_A.N. Updates will be late, very much late as I will be on holiday for 2 weeks. England here I come! I promise I'll update when I get back. In the mean time, let me know what needs changing or anything that you liked. :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello again, after such a long hiatus! I had a wonderful vacation as I had the privilege to sail on the magnificent Queen Elizabeth. Anyways, I've finally updated! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and do enjoy this chapter. Reviews are extremely welcomed. :)_

* * *

_She sobbed, tugging at her bound hands furiously as she thought of the things that she would miss: her mother's warm hugs, her best friend's daily gossip on who's with who, her puppy waiting for her to go home; life. "I'm sorry, please! Just let me go! My mom's waiting for me, please just let me go!" The figure before her just took a step forward and she let out a strangled scream at the glint of hard metal in his hands. Scrambling back into the dark corner that she had called hers for the last few days, she prayed to whatever god that was listening to give her another chance to see her mother again._

_He looked on without a nuance of pity, the cold fire of rage burning as one scenario played out in his mind over, and over, and over. He could still hear her piteous cries as the slaps and hits rained down on her fragile body and he knew then he could never let this monster go._

"_Let me go, please! Don't hurt me!" He glared at her, advancing further still until he stood just a hair's breadth from her. "I won't stop, do you know why? Because _you_ never stop when they beg you to stop hitting them, to stop _screaming_ at them, like they were nothing but trash!" He spat out, hand wiping the spittle from his mouth. "You want to see your mother again? Fine!" He grabbed the remote from the edge of the couch and pressed vehemently. The television winked to life and the face of Yvette Morton stared sternly at him, daring him to hurt her child. He smiled, eyes blank as he raised the knife slowly as if in a trance, ignoring the growing cries of the prostate girl before him. "Say goodbye to mommy."_

_And all that was left of Patricia Morton, aged 18, was the broken body of a young girl with her dark hair splayed out behind her and her face forever frozen in a call of 'mommy'._

* * *

"-have just confirmed that the body of Patricia Morton, the 18 year old daughter of Governor Yvette Morton has been uncovered. The Governor has yet to release a statement while the President has extended his condolences and support to Governor Morton as she goes through this difficult period of time. The FBI, who have been working closely with local police will be holding a press conference later this evening, stay tuned till then. In other news, Minnesota has-"

Hotch nodded at Derek who switched the television off. "We'll have to work fast. We need to catch this UnSub before he gets his next victim. Reid, I want you to be in touch with the coroner's office and get the autopsy reports as soon as they're available." At the young genius's nod, he moved on, training his sights on the others. "Has anyone found anything substantial to pin Howards or Barnes to?"

"_You betcha! With the help of my babies and my exceptional genius, my chocolate stud muffin and I have uncovered more dirt on the victims." _Penelope waved cheerily through the computer screen, "_So we found out that _all_ our victims actually had disciplinary records for bullying, which, by the way, never came up in my earlier search because they were all expunged due to the lack of evidence." _The blonde scowled, twirling a pen_, "Apparently when you're the Queen Bee of the school you can get away with almost everything."_

Derek cut in then, leaning against the table, "I went through the security cameras again for the Wilson High gym where they were all taken from, and those girls, including Patricia Morton, were seen being involved in altercations with some female students." Emily nodded, "This would corroborate with the fact that Selina Camden, our first victim and Cynthia Nelson were victimizing Calleigh Howards, Hank's sister."

Hotch glanced at Rossi, "Dave, has Keith said anything that could help us?" The veteran profiler shook his head, "No, and I don't think he's going to say much." Jabbing his finger towards a stern looking woman standing just outside the interrogation room, "Remind me where this kid gets the cash to hire a lawyer, much less one of the top lawyers in the city?" JJ shrugged as she rifled through her notes for the press conference, "I don't know, but we better get him to crack, _fast_. The Governor's office has been hounding me the entire day; I wouldn't be surprised if she comes down to the precinct herself." She gave them a harried smile and straightened her clothes, "I have to go prepare now guys, I'll see you later."

Waving at the blonde, Emily turned back to the team. "Ok, so we know that Hank Howards is most likely our UnSub. He killed Selina because she bullied his sister, who suffers from Down syndrome." Reid's spindly fingers moved about as a contemplative look entered his eyes, "He sees the victims as surrogates for Selina; they all look like her and have been seen either verbally or physically abusing students." "But where does he keep them? And he lives with his aunt and sister, don't you think they'd notice if he was keeping a girl captive?" Derek folded his arms, muscles straining at the tension of not being able to catch the UnSub. "Maybe he's got a hideout somewhere his family doesn't know. Baby girl, got any property listed to Howards or his family?"

_Beep!_ Garcia tapped some keys and shook her head regretfully at Derek, "_No, sorry cupcake. His parents never had any property to their name other than a house Hank's aunt sold when his mother died."_ Emily tapped her pen against the steel table, "You know, maybe the UnSub held the girls in his own home. I mean, think about it, he's always in close proximity with his sister and with his job and school activities there's no way he could have extra time to hike out into the woods to some obscure place to hold the girls."

Hotch grunted and ran a hand over his tired face, "Either way, we need more evidence to get a warrant to search his house. Garcia, I want a tail on Howard, alert us if there's any suspicious movements. The rest of us will take a break for an hour and regroup here. JJ will be giving the press conference in half an hour; I'll see you later then."

Dave slinked out of the station with his jacket in hand; no doubt off to have a drink. Emily felt her phone vibrate and waved Derek and Reid off, the latter who was squawking indignantly at Derek's suggestion that he pay for lunch. Her brows knitted together as she saw the caller ID, "Aunt Grace? Is everything all right?" Hotch glanced at her through the corner of his eyes, concern clear on his face. _Leigh?_ He mouthed to her, to which she shrugged in reply, "When will we know if the operation was a success?"

The brunette nodded and smiled when she felt her beau's hand come to rest on the small of her back. It never ceased to amaze her just how perceptive Hotch was to her emotions, and how he knew just what she needed. "Ok, is daddy there yet? Could I talk to him for a minute? Thanks." Emily covered the mouthpiece on her phone and spoke quietly to Hotch, "They're prepping Leigh for surgery now; Aunt Grace says it'll probably take a few hours and we'll know how it went at about 8." Sebastian Prentiss came on line and she turned to speak to her father, "Hi daddy, I know, I'm really sorry I couldn't be there but we're still caught up in a case and I-" She rolled her eyes affectionately as her father brushed away her apologies.

"I know daddy, I'm just worried. Give Leigh a hug for me will you? And I want to know how she is the moment she's out." She smiled as her father's rumbling voice put her frazzled nerves to ease. "Ok, thank you daddy, I'll see you as soon as we're done with this case. Bye."

Hotch stood and stretched, rolling his shoulders as he winced a little at the soreness in his body. "I was thinking we could head out for a quick bite before heading back? I want to see how the press conference goes later." At the brunette's nod, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and dropped a quick kiss onto her head, "Come on, we better get you some food before the entire precinct raises a false alarm over an earthquake." Emily scowled and smacked his chest lightly and moved closer to him as they exited the station, "Just for that, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

_I apologize for the extremely long delay; finals were brutal but here I am. Read and review please, they fuel my imagination. ;)_

* * *

"We're ready for you, Agent Jareau."

The blonde agent took a deep breath and straightened her outfit before turning to nod at the technician. Striding purposefully towards the podium, she faced the press, feeling very much like the proverbial sheep among wolves. But she could do this, for her team and for the victims.

JJ stared straight into the camera and spoke confidently, "The UnSub that we are looking for is a white male around 17 or 18. He's a student at Wilson High, and has been responsible for 5 murders, and we believe he will strike again soon." Rattling off the basic profile the BAU had come up with; she wrapped up the press conference, calmly reciting the words that would hopefully strike home with the UnSub. "We urge the UnSub to turn himself in. We know how they hurt her; we know you just want to protect her. _But this isn't the right way_. So please, turn yourself in and let us help you." The reporters surged forward, shouting questions that JJ answered with practiced ease.

Dave and Spencer greeted her after she stepped down from the makeshift stage. The older man gave her a smile as the trio headed back towards where the group was gathered. "You did great kiddo." She grimaced, "Let's just hope Hank Howards buys it."

Hotch looked up at them and nodded at JJ, "Good job with the press conference, JJ. But I don't think it's going to be much help. LEOs just received a call that Cynthia Nelson is missing." Emily cut in, leaning against the table. "Her mother called when she didn't return home from cheerleading practice this afternoon, and she couldn't reach Cynthia on her cell." Garcia's face popped up on the computer screen, terse and weary. "_Hello my doves. I have bad news. I checked the security cameras at Wilson High to see if Cynthia showed up on any of them. I didn't manage to get the actual abduction scene, but I _did_ find Hank Howards heading towards the gymnasium where practice was held at the time of Cynthia's abduction. I'm sending the file over to you now."_ Derek smirked and gave her a two fingered salute, "Thanks baby girl." The blonde smiled indulgently at her family, _"Be safe, my loves._"

* * *

Derek looked towards Hotch, his shoulders tense with the knowledge that another girl's life may be on the line. "Hotch, what do you want us to do?" The Unit Chief's jaw tightened before he nodded at his team, "Morgan, Prentiss, I want you to go over to Howards' house. Talk to his aunt, see if there's any place he might have brought the girls to. Reid, see if you can get Garcia to trace Howards and Cynthia's phones. JJ, I need you to go talk to Cynthia's mother, keep her calm and keep her away from the media. Dave, you're with me. We're going to patrol the streets and nearby areas. Call us if any of you manage to get an address."

The team split off, and Morgan and Emily sped to Hank Howards' home. When Lisa opened the door, dread crept into her at the grim look on the agents' faces. Emily offered her a smile as she tilted her head, "Ms. Monet, can we come inside? We need to speak to you about an urgent matter." The other woman, mystified at the agents' presence at her home, nonetheless opened the door to allow the duo access into her home. "Of course, is something the matter? Is Hank all right?"

Catching sight of Calleigh, Morgan cleared his throat and spoke softly to Lisa, "Ms. Monet, is it possible we talk in private? We don't want to upset your niece." Emily felt sorry for her, as fear increasingly showed itself on Lisa's face. "O-of course. This way." Leading them into a little room just right to the living room, she gestured for Morgan and Emily to sit. "Can you please tell me what's the matter now, agents? Is my nephew in trouble?"

They looked at each other, and Morgan leaned forward slightly, his tone soothing, "Ms. Monet, I'm sorry but we think your nephew may be the prime suspect in the recent murder cases." Lisa stared at him, incredulous. "Are you serious? Hank couldn't have killed those girls!" Emily bit her lip and reached out to touch her hand, "Ms. Monet, I know it's difficult for you to believe that Hank is responsible, but we have reason to believe-" Lisa Monet stood, eyes flashing, "_No_. Hank is a good boy, agents. He may have had a tough time growing up but he is in no way a murderer." She shot a dark glare at them, "_God_ you cops are all alike! Just because he's had a troubled childhood doesn't mean he's a damn killer!"

Once again, Emily reached out to calm the agitated woman down, standing up to rest a hand on Lisa's shoulders. "Ms. Monet, we're not prejudiced against Hank; we know how much he loves Calleigh and we know how much he's had to done growing up. But _please_," she spread her hands out, "Another girl is missing and if we don't find where Hank is, she is going to _die_. We really need to know where Hank is now."

Lisa stared doubtfully at the agents, clearly not believing the kind boy who lived with her and his sister could be capable of murder. "Well he's not here. He went out a while ago, after classes ended. He said something about work, but I've not seen him since."

Derek swore under his breath and flipped his phone out, calling Hotch with the latest news. Emily turned her attention back to Lisa and smiled tentatively. "Ms. Monet, I need to know if Hank has a car, and I need his license number."

Hank's aunt ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath, "He drives an old blue Buick jeep, DZ1555." Morgan nodded and fired off rapidly to Hotch, "Howards drives a blue Buick jeep, Delta, Zulu, 1555." He was silent for a while before nodding, "Yeah, we'll stick around here, we haven't gotten an address. We'll call you-"

A loud crash sounded from the living room, and the trio started. Morgan removed his gun even as he finished his conversation with Hotch. "I gottta go Hotch; Howards may have just turned up." The two women were already in the living room and Morgan joined them, only to see Lisa wail and clutch at the teddy bear previously clutched in Calleigh's hand, the girl nowhere to be seen. Emily bolted to the door way and cursed to see a jeep matching Hank's car speeding away. She could see two figures inside the car.

Morgan was already notifying the rest of the team, including issuing a BOLO on Hank's car. The brunette agent crossed over to Lisa and helped her ease into the seat. The distraught woman looked frantically towards her, "Hank really _is_ the killer?" Emily could only smile sympathetically at her, "I'm afraid so. But we want to help Hank, Ms. Monet. We know he's had a troubled past and we want to help him get better. But first we need to know where he could have taken Calleigh."


End file.
